You Thought You Knew
by ClandestineXXX
Summary: This is mostly based off the movie. When Lydia makes a mistake and brings back the ghost that is crazy over her what will she do? Will Beetlejuice ever talk her into being his bride? Check out the story to find out. Rated M for Conetnt and Language.
1. Unexpected Surprise

Beetlejuice and Crew (c) Tim Burton

* * *

How long has it been? Almost four years now. So why does the past affect every aspect of her life. He hadn't made that much of an impression has he? Lydia's mind screamed to get some sleep. That face, that smell, that voice… Beetlejuice was his name. She dare not say it aloud in fear he would return to get what he wanted from her in the first place, even though she didn't clearly know what he wanted herself. Before she was a troubled teenager who didn't care about life, a teen who wanted to die, he was going to help her too and she was going to allow it, now well she isn't suicidal anymore, but those thoughts did haunt her at times.

_'Call me' _

Her eyes opened wide, the brown brilliant in the moonlight that immersed her through the windows. She stopped breathing for a moment in fear of the sound of her breath would awake _'him'_ once again. This had always happened around the same time… her head turned towards the clock. **'2:45am'** it read. Obvious groans escaped her chest; she was hoping to get at least three hours of sleep tonight. The covers flew off of her slender body. No longer was she a girl, but now a woman.

Twenty-one was her age, and she used it to the fullest. Slowly she got out of bed and fumbled with her robe, this was getting so old, she thought. All she wanted to do is sleep, but _'he'_ wouldn't let her. The door opened slowly and she walked in the hallway, she was no longer under the rules of her _'mother'_ and father. Finally she had sold some of her photos to some magazine company in New York and moved to her own cottage, down the street from her family and the Maitlands.

The fridge opened and the frigid air hit her and it made her gasp. Her head turned side to side because she knew that he would be in her face, hallucinations, she told herself, just hallucinations. She pulled out her favorite drink and now best friend, Vodka. Deciding to not even get a cup she tilted the bottle and let the strong alcohol hit the back of her throat. The burning was the only thing that made her stop drinking; she put the cap back on and dropped the bottle back in the fridge, not caring that it knocked over some items.

_'Call me' _

She mumbled some words before walking into the bathroom. Once the light was on she could see what _'he'_ had done to her, and he didn't even have to be here with her. Darker rings under her eyes, her hair so wild, it wasn't even funny. She was so pale, but that she expected. She was a beautiful woman, filling out the flat areas she used to have, meaning her chest and behind. She wasn't very skinny, but she was on the thin side. Delia still called her beautiful, but she didn't like her dressing gothic. Her father always called her beautiful, and he didn't care about what she would wear. Barbara gave her some tips on dressing and makeup and Adam, well he would just agree. She on the other hand would only get dressed up for occasions.

Her brown (now glazed over) eyes reflected the light coming from the ceiling, she studied herself and shrugged a few moments later. Slowly she walked out and flopped back onto her bed. Why was he in her mind? They have only met once and he had asked her to marry him, she didn't know what to think about him, he was disgusting but he had his charm. _'Get out of my head'_ She begged her mind to stop thinking. Slowly she closed her eyes, the alcohol already taken affect.

_'Call me'_

"Get out of my HEAD" her voice finally crackled under the pressure of calling _'his'_ name. She jumped out of bed and looked around her room. Everything seemed to be spinning, her head tilted towards the clock and she narrowed her eyes at the medicine bottle. "Shhhitttt…" she slurred. She had forgotten that she took pain medication. Vicodin and vodka didn't mix well. Slowly she sat back down, staring at the ground that seemed to be rising to her.

"Fuck this shit, why should I call his name?" Who was she speaking to? She didn't even know. "Bee…b…" A smirk appeared on her small mouth. "What… was that fuuucker's name?" She slurred heavily. Her ambitions were totally gone, if she was asked she probably didn't know her birthday at this time. Her middle finger flipped off the mirror she got out of the house, why did she want that thing? God only knows.

"Beetlejuice…"

A hic-cup came after the word, what had come over her? Both her hands smacked her lips and she laughed out loud, "That was his name…wasn't it? What the fuck kind of name is Beetlejuice" Unaware she said it twice now; she snorted and shook her head. The dark consumed her, glazed over eyes watched each shadow. Before she could think about anything else her head hit the pillows and her eyes closed.

"Fuck Beetlejuice" she breathed before she passed out.

Slowly out from her mirror a being manifested itself from the black smoke. His attire was famous, black and white striped suite. His hands appeared from the smoke, they were pale, but the tips of his fingers looked as if he dipped them in blood. A growl escaped his throat as he moved out from the black cloud that formed because of the mistake that the drunken and medicated Lydia made. His yellow and green eyes watched her passed out body on the bed, 'could this be any better?' He thought.

A crazed smirk, with his crooked, different colored teeth showing. He licked his lips with the green snake-like tongue. His hands reached for her exposed thigh, rubbing only millimeters away from her skin. Oh was she so vulnerable now, he bit his bottom lip as his hand ran from her thigh to her stomach, daring to touch her breasts.

Beetlejuice could remember everything as if it was a few hours ago. Ever since he saw her, he had picked her for his victim. There was something about her that made him stalk her. He was the one who gave her the idea of grabbing that mirror, whispering it into her ears each and every night. The one thing that he could watch her from and she could not seeing him. He was going to make her his bride; even if she protested until her little heart stopped he would follow her. His fingers touched her porcelain skin; she turned around unaware of the man she feared was standing over her breathing down her neck.

He had not forgotten what she did, rather, what the two bastards Adam and Barbara did to him. For years he waited in that waiting room, with those losers, then finally talking with that bitch Juno. How much did he have to go through to be with her? He will do anything to take her…anything. For a moment he stared at her, half believing that she was real and half believing that she was just another part of his imagination. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Taking a long drag he watched her quietly, thinking about what he could do to her now.

"Fuck…" She slurred before snoring again.

"Sleep well babes, I have been waiting four years for you, what is a few more hours?" he whispered deeply in her ear before licking the back of her ear and down her neck. Just the taste of her made him groan. His eyes rolled to the back of his head before he snapped his finger and disappeared.

Lydia's face frowned, something told her to wake up but all she did was open her eyes. Her head was spinning and her face was flustered, a distinct smells of cigarette smoke wafted into her nose and it made her rise. A chill ran down her back and she rubbed her arms and covered her bare legs up. She felt weird, but she thought that it was just the drink and the medication. "I need to sleep" She whispered, something made a noise and quickly she jumped out of bed.

Damn her and this fake phobia she had. She wanted to hit herself for being so damn jumpy, it wasn't the fact that she was scared, it was the fact that she knew something was going to happen. She sighed calmly and turned back to the bed. She was turning into her father now, miss jumpy now huh? A large frown appeared and she damned herself for even being close like her paranoid father. The sun was finally out; she sighed and flopped onto her bed.

"Oh so you do want to sleep with me" The dark and husky voice said in the midst of the silence that calmed her. Bloodshot eyes shot open so fast you would think that someone shot her with straight adrenaline. Moving her head, 'he' was laying down in her bed. Like she was possessed she pushed herself off the bed and her back hit the wall and she slid down to her knees. "Wha…" she barely breathed. A lump in her chest wanted to push itself out of her mouth and she wanted to throw up.

"Babes, I thought you loved me" He now uncovered himself and hovered to the other side, sitting on the edge of the bed and stared at her with a smirk. "I know you're shocked to see me but… I didn't know you would go all possessed on me" His tongue glided over his lips and he raised the cigarette and took another long drag that was followed with a sigh.

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed and she wanted to scream so loud, but she couldn't find it in her. "B…B…" She looked at her mouth. "What happened?" She spat out. He perked a brow at her, for a moment he thought he would be talking to the queen of silence. "Just a little insurance babes, you won't be saying my name anymore" He stood up, at the same time she quickly rose to her feet. "How the hell did you get here?" She didn't realize that the drink and medication had faded away when she was asleep, she didn't realize what she had did when she was intoxicated either.

He walked closer to her, his hands covering both her shoulders and he thrust her on the wall, the cigarette was spat out. "You are the one who called me" smoke came from each word he spoke; she turned her head slightly disgusted at him. "Get off me" She warned him. He perked a brow again and chuckled, "Get off you, why should I…" His tongue licked around his mouth again and his hands slowly glided down her shoulders towards her collarbone, she reacted with a kick to his privates and he fell to his knees.

Lydia wanted to laugh so hard at him, but it wasn't the time, or the place. "Fuck…that…bitch" he gasped between breaths. Even if he was just a ghost, he was solid and those parts were as solid as a rock just then. She ran into the hallway towards the door, for some reason she had this thought of him being like a vampire so she would run into the sunlight and he couldn't get her, right?

Once outside she looked behind to see if he was at bay in the dark house, when she didn't see him a sigh of relief appeared on her face and she turned back towards the yard only to find the red faced Beetlejuice staring at her dangerously. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the house. Both his pride and flesh hurt, he pushed her onto a chair and pulled out her drink. She watched him closely, her frown didn't go away. "Let me go B…B…" damn she couldn't say his whole name. "BJ"

He turned to her, his eyes still stinging. "No, you are my bride, you are not leaving me" He said seriously. He could be more playful, but she hurt him in more than one way, and in more than one place. This couldn't be happening to her huh? She thought and closed her eyes, when she opened them she knew that he would be gone and this was just all a hallucination. But it wasn't, what has she gotten herself into now?

* * *

muahahahahahah Evil BJ...er... Possessive BJ.

How do you like this story. I needed to do a dark one cause I write better when it is about dark things. So yea, tell me what you think!! Morse shall come.


	2. Sould We Compromise?

Wow I can't say how much fun it is writing all dark and crazy. Haha it fits me. Anyways...

Beetlejuice & Crew (c) Tim Burton

Plot (c) To me

* * *

Lydia watched him closely as he drank the rest of her alcohol. How much did he need? Half a bottle was left and he drank it all in one drink. Did he know what that was, a shot would get her tipsy and two shots would get her drunk. Half a bottle? She couldn't believe that thirty dollars of alcohol was gone.

"BJ" She began, staring at the moldy clothes trying not to vomit "Why the hell are you here? I don't want to marry you, get it, I want to be left alone" Her patience was wearing thin more because of the fact that her alcohol was guzzled down by this...freak. His head turned, eyes glazed over instantly and his face in a deadly grin. "Lyds, babes…I…don…don't want…to…leave you" He hic-cupped and stumbled over to her. "You...u-understand me."

A gasp escaped her throat as he made his way to her, she backed up away from him as if he was some plague, well he was in her eyes, but that wasn't the point. The alcohol bottle dropped and shattered, he stumbled over towards her and fell over grabbing her legs taking her down with him. A small scream barely left her throat; she desperately tried to kick him away. "What….s…the…matter, I…know…you…want…m-me" He growled. "No I DON'T!" She yelled, balling her fists and socking him on the top of his head.

He scowled at her when he felt her hitting him. He stood up and grabbed her shirt forcefully. "Get off me BJ! Get off me now!" she shrieked at him, she wasn't going to let him have his way with her. He acted as if he didn't hear or feel her when she hit him and he pushed her against the wall again making her gasp with pain. "Lydia, get ready" His deep voice was husky and lechery could easily be seen in his pale green eyes. Her own eyes opened wide with fear as he placed one of his hands on her waist. "No, No, No, NOOOOO" she breathed. She had to think of something, what to do? Her hands punched his chest but it didn't even move him, she tried to kick his privates but she couldn't because he was pushing up against her.

"Alright!" She said trying to sound defeated. He looked at her confused. "Alright what?" Slowly he stopped advancing. She placed her hands reluctantly behind his head and rubbed his head, "Let me down BJ and I will show you how to handle me" She was glad that he was somewhat impaired because her voice was shaky and this was such a bad impersonation of being sexy. He leered at her then leaned in more wishing those pesky clothes would move more quickly. "That's my girl; I will show you why I am the ghost with the most" he uttered into her ear. The distinct smell of dirt and raspberry vodka made her gag and she noticed for some reason when he spoke it wasn't as slurry as before.

Slowly she was put down and he backed up, unbuttoning his shirt. She curled her lips to a smirk and with every ounce of strength she pulled back her right leg and flung it forward to hit him square in 'those' parts, again. He dropped to his knees, hard, she watched him not caring about running away because he was going to catch her anyways. No sound came from him, his eyes widened and the sting made tears roll down his cheeks, if he had been alive his whole body would have been red. The pain hit him so hard he finally threw up at her feet and passed out.

Lydia walked into the bathroom feeling somewhat bad about doing that to him, but why? He was going to rape her wasn't he? Hearing a noise she opened the door and stuck her head out to see that he was still face down in the hallway. "Serves that bastard right" she mumbled before shutting the door and locking it. She had to get clean; he made her feel so damn dirty, and not in the good way. Slipping into the hot shower made her feel better. She relaxed as much as one could with a sex hungry maniac laying face down in their hallway.

Another noise was heard and she pulled back the shower curtain to find him with the look of grimace on his face. _'What to do?'_ she thought quickly and spotted the metal scratcher she used to clean the tub with. "Lyds, why are you so hard headed?" He asked her trying to sound as masculine as a guy who just almost got his man hood kicked out of him can. Without warning she pointed the shower head at him and grabbed the metal scratcher to scratch his face, pieces of dirt and mold flew off. He yelled as the water drenched him, quickly without saying anything more he disappeared. A huff was given and she quickly got out of the bath. "That will show him to come near the shower" she mumbled under her breath.

He reappeared in the living room, "That fucking bitch…s-she washed me…" He was so ego hurt that a little voice in the back of his mind asked him if it was worth following her. Twice has she kicked him in the nether-regions, and now washing him? His face was scrubbed with a metal scratcher, the mold was gone. That was it, that girl was going to know who the boss was around here, he told himself. No more was she going to make a fool of him, even if it was around nobody.

Lydia walked into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Stay away from ME" Tears threatened to break from her eyes, she flopped down on her bed and looked around. "Why can't he get it though his head?" she whispered to herself. What kind of life was this? Being afraid of walking out of your room because some ghost wants to rape you? Good lord what did she do to deserve this? The only time she even had a hint of a smirk was when her mind replayed her kicking him so hard he threw up_. 'He deserved that'_ she thought.

It was so dark in her room; one wouldn't know that it was the middle of the day. She opened the curtains and looked outside. Her parent's house or… the Maitland's house was visible; would he push her into going back? The thought scared her; there was nothing that could make her move back. She turned around and opened the drawer with all the camera items and stared at it. Was she really in the mood to take pictures? She needed to sale some quick because she was running out of money.

Beetlejuice walked to her door. He didn't open it but listened to her. "No, not today" he heard her whisper then he heard the drawer slam and backed up some. He thought so hard about what he can say and do to her to make her like him. He would never admit that he had fallen for her, or her body, which ever the one it was it was still attached to the same person. A heavy sigh escaped him before he softly knocked on the door.

Lydia froze in her steps and didn't make a sound. He knocked again and she looked at the door confused. Why if moments ago he wanted to rape her, he was now acting normal and knocking on doors? She couldn't understand him and shook her head. "What" Her voice was cold and bitchy.

He smirked at the way she said _'what'_, for a moment he thought he was going to have to bust through the door because of the silence. "Lyds…Look" He began, walking into her room. Before he knew it a pillow was shoved in his face. She began throwing everything she could reach at him. He was getting pissed off at this girl who thought she could just hurt him and get away with it. "Lyds…" he began and she threw another pillow at him, he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of a smirk on her little face. _'Fuck it'_ he thought and lunged for her pinning her down on the bed. "I told you, I told you I don't want…" She began, she was so pissed off at him and he didn't expect that.

"Shut up Lydia and listen to me" He roared over her rants. She stopped and perked an eyebrow at him. He wasn't going for her underwear so what was he doing? "Well then get off me" She pushed herself forward, pushing him off her. "Fine" A hint of irritation was found in his voice.

"So what in the hell do you want to talk to me about?" Her own voice equally irritated, which caught him off guard again. He was used to the scared Lydia that ran from him.

"Well…" He began and pulled out his cigarettes and lit one "I wanted to know if you…wanted to… go with me…to…" God damn how hard was it to say, was he too afraid that she was going to reject him?

"No" she said coldly before he had the chance to finish. He tilted his head at her and frowned, what the hell was this? Why the hell was she saying no? She didn't even know what he was going to say.

"What…I mean…" He started again looking at her.

She stared at him coldly. "I said leave me alone" Her voice was stern now. He could feel himself turning irate and it was visibly seen that his ego has had enough. "Fine… Be a bitch…" he huffed and turned around slamming the door behind himself.

She couldn't help but smirk, "Fine be an ass…" She yelled out. Finally she was proud of herself for being strong enough to stand up against him. Some reason seeing him act like that almost made her sorry for him. Damn her natural care giving heart. She wouldn't give in and let him close her; she needed a way out of here.

Beetlejuice stormed into the living room and punched the wall. "Fuck her man…" He took a long drag on his cigarette, oh god was it so calming. "That fucking bitch… she…" He looked back towards her room and shook his head. "How can she reject me? What the hell does a guy have to do to impress someone?" Why was he so hurt by her words? He walked back into the hallway debating on storming in and taking her to go somewhere whether she liked it or not.

This was no way to live, fighting with someone that wasn't obviously leaving. She was going to have to work with him… She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh shit" She said before gagging and almost throwing up, just from the thought of working with him. A sigh escaped her and she shook her head. "Lydia you're going to regret this" she whispered to herself before walking out of her room towards the living room. Her head turned towards him and he stared at her coldly. Silence surrounded them like a thick fog that threatened to suffocate her. "God" She said and slammed a cup on the counter. "Ok, what is it you want from me?" She said finally giving into the silence and the tension.

He pulled his lips to a smirk and rose out of the chair thinking that she had given in to his charm. "I think you have a good idea what I want babes" He slunk into the kitchen and grabbed her around her waist from behind. "Ew" she said and moved away from him, he wiggled his eyebrows. "Stop doing that" shivers ran down her spine from him touching her. _'Weird'_…she thought.

Damn it he couldn't help himself around her; she had grown up to be such a fine young woman. Lust was built up so much from not having any; he probably wouldn't know what to do if he had his chance. "Lydia…" He began walking closer to her putting his arm up and leaned against the wall and looked down at her, the smell of him almost made her pass out. "Well, we started off on the wrong foot" A large grin appeared on his face and he grabbed her hand, she pushed herself to not pull her hand away and see what he was up to.

"Do you want to grab something to eat with me?" Man what he would do to get some; he was having such a hard time being nice to her. Lydia stared at him narrowing her eyes and shrugged. What was she doing? Why would she put herself on the line and go out in public with this monster? "Fine, I will go on a few conditions" she said simply, pulling her hand from him and crossing her arms. If he wasn't at his limit with her already, those last words tested it. Threw gritted teeth he said "Fine, what are they?" So much for him being the boss right? She may have won the battle, but the war had just begun sweetie.

"First, you will not touch me in any way shape or form" Her finger pointed at his face and he restrained himself from not breaking it. "If people ask about us… which I pray they won't… you are my uncle from out of the country" He couldn't help but laugh… "If you say so babes" a shrug was given to her.

A heavy sigh was given and she looked back up to him. "Finally, I will not go outside of this house with a guy who looks as dingy as you" His already large smile grew, "you really think I am that dingy, aww Lyds I knew you thought of me like that" Quickly he went to give her a hug and try to cop a feel, but she stopped him with her foot on his chest and pushed him back. "Don't touch" she repeated.

With much regret he pulled himself away from her and bowed dramatically at her "As you wish m'lady" his French accent was so bad. His fingers snapped and a comb appeared in his hand, she perked a brow at him because she really never saw him use his powers. "So…when…" she started, he turned and moved his hands inches away from her shoulders. "BJ I told you…"

"I know what you said" His voice wasn't entirely happy. In an instant she was in a red and black dress. He snapped his fingers and his clothes looked somewhat neater. "There, you can't wear pajamas at a restaurant" He said. "But…there is one thing we can stay here and watch a movie if you want…you know…naked" He placed his hands up… "I mean no funny business, just the idea of two people watching a nice movie…naked" he perked a brow to see what she had to say.

"Shut up" her head shook and she turned around. My goodness he was just impossible. Did he really have no clue? "So what does that mean?" He asked confused about what she had to say about that idea. "No, that's what shut up means…No BJ" Exhausted of being mad she couldn't help but laugh. "So when are we leaving?"

"Now"

"What?"

A large smirk appeared and he grabbed her hand. She was about to say something, "Got to touch you now" He cut her off. And before she could change her mind, he snapped his fingers and they both disappeared.

* * *

Woot, so is Lydia trying to work with him? Should she? Please send me any idea's you have because I am open to them and they motivate me to write quicker. I am working on this story and another one so the next chapter should be up whenever I have it done, or in a few days... which ever is quicker. :P 


	3. So Lucky

Third Chappy!! I like this story lots 3

Beetlejuice & Crew (c) Tim Burton

Plot & Coconut (c) Meh, the secretly secret that you want to tell

* * *

The sound of appearing out of nowhere was a distinct _'pop'_. Her body lurched forward and her stomach dropped, her eyes blurred and she finally caught her breath. She wanted so badly to turn around and punch Beetlejuice in the face. That was no way of traveling for humans; she couldn't see herself doing that again. Quickly she snatched her hand away from him. 

Beetlejuice pulled his lips into a curl, "What's the matter? Didn't like the trip?" A hoarse chuckle escaped him. Lydia turned around and stared at him coldly. "No as a matter a fact I didn't" As if it was her first time looking around she saw that they were in front of a restaurant. "Where are we?" She asked him in a weak voice.

"Head over Heels Diner" He replied, pointing his finger at the sign with a bloody head that hovered over a pair of feet. The look of disgust was apparent on her face. She turned her head around looking at the different shops that looked rather out of this world. The people who walked into those shops were equally creepy.

"Watch it kid…" A man with half his face pushed passed her. Maggots flew out of his head and his eyes which made her jump back. Beetlejuice couldn't help but laugh at her and came up from behind and grabbed her waist. "You need to stick close to me if you want to keep that pretty little face...pretty" He whispered into her ear, his tongue came out and wanted so bad to taste her neck that was mere inches away. Once she realized he was next to her she jumped forward, almost running into a monster that had three heads, "sorry…" A hushed breath escaped her to the three headed thing that glared at her.

Lydia turned back to Beetlejuice "Get me the hell out of here!" He shook his head trying so hard not to laugh. "No can do honey, you told me you would go out to eat with me." He began walking closer to her slowly, lust filled eyes fixed on her little body. "Then again, we can go home and I can…eat something" his voice was husky. Before he got closer she backed up and shook her head, courage coming back to her slowly "No, fine I will eat with you but then I go home and those rules…" She began, her voice a little low "Still apply or this deal is off" She hissed.

Beetlejuice wanted so bad just to pin her down and get it over with, what stopped him? Perhaps it was because he was so good at tricking her that he wanted to stay with a gullible person like that. She also understood him, she was open minded, and she was going to marry him. So he knew that in order to stay with her he needed to gain her trust. "Fine" He huffed and opened the door pointing his hand inside.

"Ghouls first" He stated, She nodded and walked in, he went to slap her ass but he refrained himself. They sat at a table that was across from a couple who were nothing but bones. "It isn't nice to stare…" Beetlejuice pointed out; angry with herself she quickly turned and looked down at the table. Where was she? This wasn't earth because everything she saw so far defied so many laws on earth, floating people, walking bones, people with skin falling off their faces. "Where are we?" She asked more franticly. A sigh escaped him "We are in the Neitherworld" He explained, holding up a finger to alert the waiter.

"You mean Netherworld?" She said smugly, knowing that she was right.

"No, babes, neitherworld…because we are neither in the land of the living or dead" He said happy with himself that he shot that smug look off her face. He then handed her a menu "What do you want?" He asked sounding a little bored.

Lydia looked at the pictures and the words of the different foods _'Curly Flies', 'Snoggsberry Shake', 'Beetle burger'_, her lips pulled up in disgust "Do they have anything normal in here?" She asked. He turned the menu over and there were a few things normal. "I want a hamburger and fries, not flies" She told the waiter who was also all bones.

The waiter nodded and looked at Beetlejuice coldly; Lydia found that interesting _'Did they know each other? Because a lot of people gave him cold looks'_ She told herself. "Yea I want Petrified steak and flies with snoggsberry shake" He explained, the waiter nodded and looked rather happy to walk away.

Lydia perked a brow making Beetlejuice look around then back at her "What?" He asked, perking his own brow at her. "Why do people look at you like that?" Her voice had a little more confidence now. He chuckled and shook his head and ran his fingers threw his hair and bugs flew out. "It's because I am the ghost with the most babes" He said highly of himself.

"Yea ok" She said sarcasm dripping out. He grunted "You will see" He whispered to her and when she turned he winked. Maybe the look of disgust on her face or the fact that she said nothing is what made him even more excited. "You know babes that I can see that it has been forever since a man has been in your life…" He began, she opened her mouth to defend herself "I do not want a man in my life right now, especially one who has no life" His lechery was still seen pass his emerald eyes, something in the pit of her stomach told her that she should leave, but the food came and she ignored it.

Everything looked normal for her, his food was disgusting but he liked it. She tried hard to keep her eyes on her food rather then look around at the disgusting things that seemed to loom over her. Quietly they ate, he didn't speak to her, which she was glad for, but there was something he was thinking hard about and she wondered what he was thinking. After dinner he stood up and paid with some foreign money. "We have to leave…" he said to her, quite surprised she didn't fight him about it. "Ok"

He thought about taking her to the roadhouse but he needed to build trust in her if he was ever going to get close. He grabbed her hand and she glared at him "You want to leave right?" hints of anger came from him, maybe he couldn't last that long, he didn't think that he could wait a long time to have some fun with her, damn him and his devious ways, perhaps if he was more considerate he would be able to go back to those _'shops'_.

Lydia prepared herself to be zapped back, she didn't like the feeling and after this time she was never doing it again.

--

They appeared back at her cottage. The feeling of nausea hit her, especially now after eating. He let go of her hand before she could snatch it and disappeared. Lydia was quite taken aback when he didn't even say anything to her before he was gone. Slowly she made her way back into her room and changed from the dress that Beetlejuice gave her. It was her style, oddly enough. She got changed quickly in fear that Beetlejuice was watching her, but no sound came from anywhere. _'Where was he at?'_ she thought, she wondered why it mattered? She didn't like him, he always made advances on her, but there was that charm which she liked even if it was only a bit.

During the last week of him being there she seemed more alive, well maybe it was the fact that she had to fight to stay alive and save her virginity. Once dressed she jumped on her bed. It was so big and comfortable she didn't want to leave it ever. A small pop was heard, but she didn't turn around. Beetlejuice smirked as she laid there not seeing him fast approaching. She began to hum to herself and she closed her eyes, feeling rather good now that she was in bed.

He was so close to her now; his body screamed for her, he eyes couldn't hide his true feelings about her. There was a hint of obsession with him about her; she was perfect in every way in his eyes. His red tipped hands gracefully traced her body before she opened her eyes and caught him practically over her. Quickly she jumped to the other side of the bed "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him.

He was caught off guard so he didn't have enough time to disappear; "I wanted to know if you were ok" He lied. "You know traveling like that can be hard on humans" He was just so close to her 'just a little more' his brain yelled. Lydia didn't scream or yell at him, she was beyond that point and knew that her screams would only push him to do more. "I am fine, just leave me alone I will be downstairs in a few minutes" Hopefully that would buy her some time to get a plan together.

A smirk appeared on his face and he disappeared only just to reappear next to her face. She was still not used to this so when that happened a gasp was given. "Didn't mean to scare ya" He whispered in her ear and traced his snake like tongue along her ear and down her neck before disappearing. Shivers crept down her spine "Damn you, that was disgusting" She yelled out knowing that he could hear her. She wiped her neck and shook her body; she didn't feel right after that. "He is so damn vile" She whispered to herself.

Beetlejuice appeared downstairs laughing. "I know you love it" He yelled back at her. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. What could he do to amuse her to the point where she would let it up? Four years of fanaticizing about her made him a little on the weird side, well a little more.

Lydia walked down stairs and stared at him then to the cigarette, she walked towards him which caught him off guard and he covered his privates with his hands. She pulled his cigarette from his mouth and pushed it into his shirt. "No smoking inside" She hissed at him. He sat there baffled for a moment because she never approached him, he pulled out the cigarette and saw that it was broke, a growl escaped him "You can't tell me what the hell I can and can't do" He yelled at her.

The gothic woman walked into the kitchen and shrugged, Beetlejuice got up and stomped in there. She didn't even turn around. He was getting fed up with her courage so he grabbed her waist and pushed her towards the counter. She turned her head "Get off me pervert!" Her eyes grew wide. "No babes I want to know why you don't like me" He breathed as he turned her around, she grabbed a cup of water "Because you're disgusting" She said splashing the water on him. He stood there dripping wet now and sighed.

Her arms waved around trying to get away from his grasp, He finally caught them and pinned her to the counter. She glared at him with the coldest eyes she can come up with "Why do you want me so bad?" She asked him her voice was oddly calm and collective, she was oh so scared but he wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her frightened. He placed his head near her and licked her neck, this sent shivers down his spine "God…" he mumbled… "Because you understand me."

What did that mean? She didn't understand him that was the point. "But I don't like you" Her voice was deadly calm, and those words visibly hurt him. She didn't like him? What did that mean? He grabbed her tighter which made her wince. "Why don't you like me?" He demanded to know why she had such feelings for him, this was messing everything up, he needed to have her trust and if she didn't like him well…that just changed his plan.

"I told you, you're disgusting, you don't listen, and you are always trying to rape me" The last part came out a little angry, she had to calm down, she told herself. He pulled her towards him then pushed her towards the ground, setting her down softly which was hard for him, oh how much did it torture him not to hurt her. It was sad; he needed her to get out of that hell hole. She stared at him, "So what are you going to do? Rape me like a big strong man?"

He closed his eyes "Shut up"

"Do it! You have me pinned to the ground. Go ahead it's not like I can stop you" Her voice stared to crack.

His grip was harder and his nails almost dug into her skin around her wrist. "I said shut up"

"No because I know this is what you want, you want my body isn't it? Don't lie to yourself come on _'big _man' take what you think is yours" Tears rolled down her cheeks and her voice faltered.

"I said SHUT UP" His left hand released her wrist and went for her neck but just before touching it he balled his hand. "Fuck! Don't you ever listen?" He screamed at her. She was taken aback herself about his reaction. He almost done it, he almost went _'there.'_ Lust filled eyes watched her for a moment before he pushed himself off of her and floated away mumbling to himself. _'She was so lucky, so lucky that he still had a plan up his sleeve or he would had have his way with her right there'_ He told himself.

Was she lucky? Quickly she got up and brushed herself off, what was that? Why didn't he do anything? Was he just all talk? She perked a brow and looked at her wrists that were heavily bruised and shook her head. Maybe he was misunderstood; maybe the only way he could show his feelings is by hurting, like some fourth grader from hell. Damn her heart was coming into play, a part of her felt sorry and knew he had no friends, another part wanted to burn him at the stake for ever touching her.

"How can I deal with him" Lydia whispered to herself as she walked into her room. Beetlejuice sat in the living room growling at himself about why he was such a tart when it came down to it. He could have easily got his way, but then there would be no way in hell she would marry him. "Decisions, Decisions" He whispered to himself, a sly smirk made its way across his mouth. _'By the end of this week she will be mine'_ he told himself.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews

1woof1- I think me and you think alike, scary huh? haha, Glad you like it though

Meghulce- That is what makes it fun :D

Anyways the next chapter will be out as soon as I get sleep.


	4. Odd Feelings

Soooo here is the next Chapter, I need to work on my other one now.

Beetlejuice & Crew (c) Tim Burton

Plot & Something else (c) Meh

* * *

The young woman opened her eyes, she couldn't even remember what had happened last night, and she felt like a brick hit her. A large yawn was given and she rolled out of bed. A glance was given around her room, then she remembered what happened and her head turned quickly and to her relief no Beetlejuice. Where was he? Behind her door ready to jump at her when she least expected it? She slowly walked out her door and looked around before walking downstairs. There he was asleep on the couch, he was slightly snoring.

Lydia couldn't believe how peaceful he was when he was asleep; she walked closer to him, staring. _'__He wasn't t__hat bad looking__'_ she thought… Her face turned horror struck when she thought that and she turned around walking away. Beetlejuice heard her walk to him and opened his eyes to see that she was walking away. "You know you can stare at me anytime you want babes, I will make a pose for you too" He grinned.

In total disbelief in herself she just shook her head and walked into the kitchen to make something to eat. With a snap of his fingers he disappeared off the couch to the kitchen table. "So what are you going to make?" His eyes traced over her body, this made him so excited and pissed at the same time, and it was too early in the morning to have this. Lydia shrugged "I don't know eggs and bacon maybe" She said in a hushed voice.

"Look babes I am sorry…" He began and she cut him off "Forget it" She whispered. He perked a brow at her "What?" He asked confused as to why she was accepting his apology. "I said forget it because I figured out why you do those sorts of things" She said in her as-a-matter-of-fact tone. A grin made its way out without her seeing, so she thinks that she has him figured out huh? This was so funny to him he wanted to just laugh in her face. "Why babes?"

She gave a heavy sigh and turned around "Because you don't know how to gain friends, you don't have any because all you do is hang around me and if you did you probably pushed them away with your jokes and demeanor." She explained to him. Oh how much did he just want to hurt her right now, saying he had no friends, sure he had friends but why would he hang out with those chumps? Lydia looked at him confused about the look on his face. "What is the matter?" She asked, not believing herself for having concerns about this ass.

Beetlejuice placed his arm across his forehead "Oh so true babes, how the hell did you know" He tried so hard to push out fake tears only to have his cold eyes water slightly. Lydia watched him trying so hard to comprehend what was going on in his mind. "I just thought…" She began, he slammed his head on the table "Oh Lydia I am such a fake, all I want is someone to like me and I thought I found that someone…well…I am…" He shook his head, _'god wasn't she__ just so sweet and gullible__'_ he told himself.

Lydia sighed "Well I can show you how to act, but you have to listen to what I have to tell you." She began wondering how the hell she got herself into this one. How can she help a ghost that had been close to raping her a few times now? Was she even normal? Beetlejuice jumped up acting surprised, he grabbed her hand which made her flinch a bit. "Would you please help me?" The sound of desperation in his voice made her believe him and she nodded. _'Wrapped around my finger' _he thought to himself, maybe it will be less than a week before she trusted him.

"I will help you, first you have to take a bath" His eyes shot at her as if she called him the worst word in the world. If his heart hadn't stopped a while ago it did now. "What?!" He breathed; the sound of his voice was eerie and cold, oh if she even came at him with a wet anything with soap it would be over. "I…I can't do that" He said sternly. Lydia crossed her arms "What is the problem? All you have to do is get into the shower" Her voice was stern too, she couldn't understand him. Why did he like to smell?

This was pushing him to the edge; he was not going to get into the bath. She glared at him, _'he was going to be clean by the end of the day'_ she told herself. "No, I am not doing it" He said coldly. "Fine be an ass and stink, but by the end of the day you will be clean" She threatened. His eyes opened wide in anger, did she just threaten him? Lydia turned around and walked out of the kitchen not really feeling hungry anymore, he reached out his hand and grabbed the air inches away from her hair. _'Calm down'_ he told himself, he was doing alright so far in his plan, his temper didn't need to ruin it.

She walked into her bedroom and began to think. "B…B…" she still couldn't say his name. What did he do to her? Anger had crept in now and she was going to get him for even messing with her speech. Beetlejuice flopped on the couch and turned on the TV, he was fantasizing about her. Lydia walked into the living room, Beetlejuice watched her come closer to him "So you want me now babes, I thought you had moral?" He laughed coldly and she frowned pulling up a large bucket, he gasped and tried to move but it was too late.

The soapy water hit him like acid, she smirked at the smell the living room had now even though her furniture were wet it smelled clean. "What the fuck!!!" He yelled at her, his hands acted on its accord by grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the wall. She gasped in pain and looked at him like he was crazy "What the hell?" Her voice squeaked. God help him because he was going to kill her now. "You need to be clean!" She yelled at him hitting his arm "Let go, now!" Her hands flailed around striking him in the face. His red nails dug deeper and he gritted his teeth together, it was one thing taking his cigarette but washing him…His hand slowly let her go and she dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"What is your problem? You almost killed me" Tears came from her eyes. Why he was so hard headed was beyond her. All she tried to do was help and this is what happened. "You know what fuck it, BJ, you don't want my help" She rose, her head spinning from the lack of air and she ran upstairs to her room. He stood there glaring at the same place, his face was hot…or so it seemed. Did he fuck up? His head snapped towards upstairs and he sighed, his eyes traced his wet body before going upstairs too. He had to fix this; he was so close he couldn't fuck it up…even though he would have killed if it had been anyone else.

Lydia laid on her bed thinking. She knew that there was no way he would change. She heard a knock and almost jumped up. "What is it?" She whispered. "Babes, sigh Lyds… I want to talk to you so open up" He tried to sound soft, but his voice wouldn't let him. She glared at the door as if she was looking at him. "What is there to talk about? I know how you act" A sigh escaped her now, she was so tired of running away and crying "Lyds open up before I just come in" She growled in anger "If you break my door I will…" She started but Beetlejuice went through the door and she gasped for a moment, she almost forgot that he was a ghost. He wanted to smirk when he saw her stunned face. "I want to talk babes, please forgive me" He placed his hands together and floated near her. Lydia's stomach jumped when he came closer and he grabbed her hands. "Lyds, I…I didn't want to hurt you babes…you have to believe me…water does that to me…I…I" He began, his eyes watered again and he sat down next to her and placed one hand behind her head and pulled her to his chest.

_'At least he smel__ls_ clean' she told herself. "I didn't want you to see that side of me…I am so sorry" Yes he was sorry alright, he was sorry that he had to put on this fake crying session. Lydia didn't know what to think, her hands grabbed his shoulders and she felt weird hugging him. "I…I forgive you" she whispered. He moved his head to her neck and kissed it softly "Thanks babes I knew you would understand me" He whispered in her ear before disappearing.

What was this? Why did she feel different? Oh god was she so retarded she couldn't get better so she got worse? He kissed her and she didn't do anything. The spot where he kissed was still burned as if he set a match on it, she laid back on her bed, and questions upon countless questions entered her mind. Beetlejuice appeared in the living room quite smug about what he did. He wanted more of her but he had to refrain that madman inside of him.

Lydia walked down the stairs and looked at him. Quickly he wiped the smirk from his face. There was something about him that wasn't right so why was she pushing this? She was utterly confused about the whole thing and needed to talk with him. "BJ…" She started sitting down on the chair looking at him. He stared back but behind those eyes he was laughing at her waiting, wanting her so badly. "Yes Lyds" His voice was quiet.

"I want to know why you picked me to be your bride?" did you know how long that question has been bothering her, but she wanted the real answer "I want the truth" She added.

Oh no not this again, he had to be all soft, man he couldn't wait until she trusted him each and every soft word killed him again inside. "Well…uh…" He scratched his head and remembered the bugs flew out when he was washed which made him pissed a bit. "I picked you because you understand me, you have a good heart babes, and the patience…and you're just the person who can save me." His eyes peered into her dark ones; those eyes captured him every time. "Did I mention that I love your eyes?" Slowly he made his way towards her.

Caught off guard she stumbled back and fell off her chair, Beetlejuice started laughing "Babes are you alright?" She stared at him like he was a rare item at some shop, her eyes grew wide and she finally caught her wits "Uh…yea I am alright" Her voice was so quiet he probably didn't hear that. He was so good at catching her off guard. He grabbed her hand and swiftly pulled her up to his chest. "That's good; I don't want you hurt…" He whispered in her ear. _'Yet'_ he thought and a crazed smirk appeared.

"I…am…f-fine" She said and pushed herself away from his chest. A shaky breath was taken and she glanced at him confused about what she was thinking and feeling. How was this possible, to feel different from one day to the next. Was he playing her? Why did she feel this way when she knew what he could do to her and tried? "Just…I need to leave for a while" This was a long time coming; she needed to go back to her family's house for a day at least. Delia may push her out sooner but she just needed any free time she could get away from _'him'_.

"Where are you going?" He asked the sly smirk still on his face but she paid no attention to it, figuring it was his natural smirk. "To my parents, and…don't follow me" She said and turned around to leave. "Don't worry babes I won't follow; I will be waiting here for you…" He didn't attempt to touch her because he figured that he made his statement when he kissed her. "Bye" she said quickly and walked out the door with nothing but her bag.

Once she left he started laughing. "Oh god how easy is she? In a few days time she will marry me" his voice was rough and husky. A snap of his fingers and a bottle of alcohol appeared before him. Today was a good day for him, she didn't know his scheme that he had begun and he kissed her without being hit in the balls. He grabbed the alcohol and drank it. "Oh yea…she will be mine…she will be mine."

Lydia opened the front door to the Maitland's house. "Hello…is anyone here?" She asked. Adam came downstairs and smiled at her. "Lydia! How are you dear?" He asked and yelled upstairs. "Barbara, Lydia has come back" Barbara's voice could be heard "Lydia is back! Tell her I will be down in a minute!" Adam looked at her "I think you heard her" He chuckled and gave her a hug. Lydia barely hugged him back; hugging seemed weird to her ever since Beetlejuice had done it to her.

Barbara walked downstairs and looked at Lydia with a slight frown "My god Lydia it looks like you haven't slept in ages, what is going on over there?" She crossed her arms. Lydia looked surprised, was it that obvious? "I…I…" She needed to make up something quick, but luckily Delia walked into the room "Lydia!!!" She shrieked in delight, which almost made her want to walk out. Delia grabbed her adoptive daughter and squeezed her tightly. Lydia tried so hard not to gag.

"What are you doing here dear?" That smile she had made her crazy. How can one person be so care free? Lydia looked at Barbara and Adam, both of them had their arms crossed. She felt like she was a kid again. "I just want to stay here for a few days…if that is alright with you?" She asked, her voice becoming tired and irritated. Delia perked a brow, but still had that smile. "Oh dear your father would be so happy and we will make sure you have a fun time here" She gave Lydia another hug before turning around. "Charles! Lydia has returned home for a few days."

Barbara frowned again "Lydia I know you don't like it here so why are you staying here for a few days?" She tilted her head to the side. Lydia wanted to just walk away but then Barbara would defiantly know something was up. "I just wanted to say hi, it got boring at my place." She lied; Barbara perked a brow and sighed before giving a weak smile. "Ok dear, we will be upstairs if you need us, and I am glad you came back…" she said the last part as she gave her a hug. Adam nodded and followed her upstairs.

Lydia closed her eyes and sighed heavily. A small smile appeared and she went to see her father. Beetlejuice had only came to her when they gave her hugs, why did she let him affect her like that? She touched the place where he kissed her. Did she like him? No! She couldn't like a man that did all those things to her. What if he changed? Beetlejuice wouldn't change…would he? She snapped out of her daydream when she saw her father. He smiled and gave her a big hug. "Lydia how are you? I missed you so much." Was this what she wanted? Everyone telling her how much they missed her? She couldn't stand this much love at once. "I am fine father, I will be back in a few I need to see Barbara" She said and he gave her another hug before she walked quickly out of the room.

Once inside her old bedroom she flopped down on her huge bed and smirked, this felt so good. Someone knocked on the door but she didn't say anything, knowing that they would let themselves in anyways. Barbara came in slowly. "Lydia dear…I can sense something isn't right" Lydia opened her eyes and looked at her; man was she a bigger pain then Delia now. "Barbara leave me alone please…" The ghost looked at Lydia who sounded tried and she respected that she probably had a hard day. "Ok, but remember I am here for anything" She said before disappearing back behind the door.

Why didn't she tell her about Beetlejuice? They could get rid of him but she didn't want to tell them about him. They could protect her, but she didn't mind Beetlejuice being at her house, he was more tolerable now that he confessed he needed help. What was wrong with her? Did she like him? No, she couldn't like him, could she? A frown appeared on her face and she punched the pillow. "What has he done to me?"

"Who has done what to you?" Barbara came from the door again looking confused and worried.

Lydia now wished she hadn't come back to this house.

* * *

Haha, this chapter will funny to me. I know there is no way in hell Beetlejuice would take a bath, no matter how much he loved Lydia so I did that because it seemed the most logical way he would get clean.

I know, I know where are the beetles and the rude things he does...all I have to say is dont worry.. D

Next chappy will be out after I work on the other story chappy...

Oh and any reviews are welcome :D


	5. Close

So how do you like the story so far? Please tell me what you think so I know if I can change anything or not.

Beetlejuice & Crew (c) Tim Burton

Plot & Tolp (c) Meh

* * *

Lydia laid there on her bed finding that her roof became more interesting by the minute. Maybe silence would make the ghoul next to her disappear. "Lydia who are you talking about?" Barbara's voice became more desperate. Lydia's head turned towards her, the deep dark circles becoming more prominent now that light was hitting them. Barbara stood there staring at the person who grew up so fast.

"Nobody"

Her voice was tired, lazy, lethargic, and all the above. Was it not clear that she didn't want to be talked to? That was one of the problems of being here, she had to talk to someone or there would be no reason for her to be here. "Oh Lydia" the sound of Delia's shrieking voice could probably be heard down the street.

An audible moan was given and she gave a grave look at Barbara, who shrugged it off by telling herself that Lydia was just tired. "Yes" Lydia called from the top stairs praying she wasn't needed more than this.

"Would you be a doll and come help me with something"

Were there not two worst words in the world that could be sentenced together 'help her'? A sigh was given before she walked down stairs to help.

--

Beetlejuice laid there on her bed looking at some of the pictures she took. 'She wasn't half bad' he thought and grabbed her camera. A devilish smirk appeared on his face. Who would have expected something different from him?

A few naked poses on her camera and today's chore was done. It gave him a great delight to think about what faces she would make when she saw that. A beetle crossed his path, "Oh dinner" his green tongue traced over his lips before he picked it up and crunched into it, a few more appeared before he flopped his lazy self onto the couch and planted himself there, thinking about 'her'.

--

This day had been a nightmare, helping Delia with the lawn then helping her with her sculptures. She ran upstairs and went in her old room letting the darkness take over her. "Well one good thing, I didn't have time to think about him" She whispered to herself. A quick glance around was given and she made up her mind.

Everyone accompanied her at the front door. "Well I had fun here and it took the edge off my stress I had about…" Barbara narrowed her eyes and she narrowed back "my pictures." Everyone waved bye as if she was going to be gone to the other side of the world. A smirk made its way on her face, how did she stay there with them for all those years?

Beetlejuice opened his eyes when he heard someone fumble with the door.

"Hello is anyone in there?" Came a deep voice from outside.

Beetlejuice floated to the door staring at it. "Who is that?" He whispered to himself. There was no way Lydia had a man, was there? Heat from nowhere engulfed his face, his body moved towards the door wanting to open up and punch the person who was talking.

"Hello…Lydia" The man said a little louder.

Beetlejuice clinched his fist together and felt like someone lit a bomb under him. "She has someone? Great just what I need…" A mixture of jealousy and anger made him a dull ghost.

A few minutes gone by and he heard no more knocking, but now someone fumbled with the door again but they seemed to be unlocking it. "It is freezing" Lydia gasped as she stumbled into the warm house. Every light was off and she perked a brow… "Why is it so dark in here?" her hand reached the lights and when she turned them on he was in was in front of her.

A shriek was given and she stumbled back "What the hell is your problem?" Her hand moved from clinching her chest. A confused look was given to Beetlejuice because all he was doing was staring at her.

"So…what…are you doing?" could this be any weirder for her? Why was he staring at her? Beetlejuice had his arms crossed leaning on the wall staring at her, his mouth curled into a loathsome smirk.

"Someone came by today" his voice was hoarse and cold. Lydia perked a brow, who would come by and see her? "It was a man" the added part seemed to come out of his mouth like poison. Her head turned to him wondering why he sounded like that "uh…ok." The bag was set down before she went towards the stairs.

Beetlejuice lifted his lips in irritation as she moved from him, like it was nothing. "So mind telling me who it was?" His approach clearly held anger. "Um…I don't know who you're talking about so I can't tell you who came…why does it matter? It is my life." She was so tired of everyone treating her like a child, especially to someone in 'her' house.

Why did she have to put it like that? Could she see when she went up stairs that Beetlejuice was fuming? Was he jealous? A sly smirk appeared on her mouth, this was becoming interesting. The ghost moved into the living room making whisky appear from thin air. How dare she have someone and not tell him. She was a cold piece of work and he needed a better plan.

Lydia gradually made her way downstairs and glanced at him a few times, the silence and tension was so thick you couldn't cut it. "So…" She began; her voice didn't hide the fact that she was sort of happy at something. "I think I know who you were talking about." Slowly her hands made their way to her hips and she stood there in front of the kitchen staring at him.

Beetlejuice downed another shot. "Yea well who is it?" his rough voice intensified by the hard liquor. Her hair flicked to the side and she found that her fingernails were interesting, "He is this guy who likes me…" Beetlejuice's eyes shot at her "I mean I give him my photos and he turns them into the agency for the magazine I work for in New York, but he said that I am the only one he would personally come over to get the photos from." A smile grazed her lips; Beetlejuice tightened the grip of the shot glass.

"Well do you like him?" He almost sounded elementary when he said it. Lydia turned her head up to look at him not wanting to laugh "What do you mean?" Trying to act confused about what he was asking.

He slammed the glass down "You know what the hell I mean" His eyes stared at her with deadly sort of demeanor. This was all to amusing to her "Well I don't know if I like him, I mean I haven't found anyone who I am interested in yet…" Her voice trailed along, was she lying? A part of her said that she had found someone, another part wanted to not be a part of this.

She wasn't interested in anybody? Was he nothing to her? Quickly he rose, making her walk a few steps back. "What do you mean Lyds? Why can't you tell me if you like him or not? I…well…I…" He stopped talking pissed at himself.

"You what?" She asked perking her brow in delight. Was he about to say he liked her? Oh this was too good. "Nothing!" He spat which made her giggle. His eyes stared at her coldly "What are you laughing at?" Quickly he advanced to her and stood inches away from her face. She wasn't scared of him anymore "I am laughing at you, why do you have to act jealous, it isn't like we are boyfriend or girlfriend" Those words made her sick to her stomach.

Beetlejuice punched the wall "No but you're going to be my wife" he hissed at her. She crossed her arms and perked her brow again "Oh really, was this some plan you had? Did you ever talk to me about me being your wife? How are you just going to volunteer someone without them having anything to say?" Anger was now coming back to her.

Beetlejuice couldn't believe that she didn't even flinch when he punched the wall, was she not afraid of him anymore? "Lydia you even said that you would be my wife four years ago…" Her eyes narrowed at him "Yes, I said that and now I changed my mind BJ" Why was his plan falling apart? "No you can't change your mind, I held up my end by saving those asses at that house." His hand pointed towards the direction of the Maitland's house.

Lydia gave a heavy sigh "Whatever, all I have wanted was to be left alone. I can't stand all these emotions…" The last part was a whisper and Beetlejuice caught it just before she snapped her mouth shut.

Now the tables have been turned…

"What did you say?" His tone turned 180 degrees from being pissed to passive and calm. A devious smirk played on his lips. Lydia was petrified at what she just said. "Nothing" She whispered and turned around. He appeared in front of her blocking her way forward "I want to know what you said."

Lydia growled at him "It was nothing now move" She pushed him and he pushed back slamming her on the wall "BJ stop! It was nothing all I said was I don't have enough patience and time for emotions" She pushed pass him.

He stood there watching her go up the stairs and gave a slight smirk; she wanted to play hard to read huh? His tongue moved along his mouth before slithering back in.

Lydia went into her room and sat down staring at her camera. She needed to sale some because by this time next week she will be broke. She picked up the camera and turned it on to view the pictures she already had. A smile appeared at some, but as quickly as her heart pumped when she saw Beetlejuice's naked body she looked shocked. _'What the hell…'_ her mind screamed out.

Wide eyed Lydia was so absorbed in the pictures that she didn't know Beetlejuice walked through the door smiling. "You like those I see" His husky voice made her jump and she looked from him to the camera then back at him "Well…I-I…I mean…I-I…don't…NO" she finally caught her wits after about ten seconds of being brain dead.

Beetlejuice chuckled at her jumbled words and floated closer to her. "Aw babes don't feel like you have to lie, after all it is just me your talking to." The lechery in his eyes and manner could easily be seen but Lydia didn't do anything. Why did she let him get this far? "I…am…not…lying" She looked back at the camera then roughly placed it back on her desk, glaring at the mirror trying so hard not to have any connection with Beetlejuice at this moment.

"Sure you are…don't worry" he appeared next to her now, his mouth inches away from her ear. Heavy breathing started to take place and her heart raced so fast she couldn't believe that she wasn't having a heart attack. "I…I" But before she could say anything his mouth covered hers and he slipped his tongue inside.

The taste of Lydia was so good. Oh how long had he been waiting for this? Quickly his hands moved to her shoulders, his red tipped fingers dug slightly into her. Lydia couldn't believe what was happening just now, he was kissing her open mouth…beetles…disgusting…beetles… Her eyes widened more than before as he advanced quickly.

Beetlejuice growled lowly at her "That's it babes, take it…" He spoke roughly. Before she knew it his hands crawled up her shirt feeling her stomach. She let out a small sound as he touched her with his could hands. God, help her; she was so confused and dazed at the moment. One side didn't want him off her, but the other side screamed for him to stop.

A loud knock came from the front door and she jumped up knocking Beetlejuice down and across the floor. "Oh god" She whispered and raced down stairs pulling down her shirt and fixing her hair. Beetlejuice didn't even have enough time to stop her. "Man! Every fucking time something happens" His voice was rough and cold.

Lydia was so relieved that something stopped them because she didn't know how she would stop him herself, or if she even wanted to stop. When she answered the door a familiar man stood there with an eccentric smirk.

"Hey Lydia, I came by earlier but you weren't here" his soft and charming voice rang to Beetlejuice who was coming down the stairs. Instantly hate built up to the surface. Lydia smiled widely and pushed him back as she shut the front door so he couldn't see the ghost she had behind the door. "Uh…Hi Chris I know that we planned this but…but I can't turn anything in today tomorrow I will give you what you want" She gave him a weak smile which made him smile at her.

So that was the end right? She said she didn't have the pictures so why did he stand there looking at her? Was he shot from behind or something? "What I want Lydia Deetz is a date with you" Almost instantly the front door from inside started banging and thing started breaking. The man moved slightly and looked both bewildered and frightened "What is that?"

Lydia herself was also floored, why of all times would he be trying to hit on her? "A DOG" She yelled and shooed him as he came closer to the door. "Aw I love dogs may I see?" Lydia shook her head and swallowed hard "NO" Her voice became a lot louder now. "MY DOG BITES" Did she look as retarded as she sounded? The blond haired handsome man smirked "Aw all dogs like me Lydia it is alright you can let him out" And before she had a change to object he opened a door.

There was a dog sitting next to the kitchen staring at the front door. His fur was black and orange, almost brindle with red tipped feet. His eyes were green and he held a smirk. "Aw that is a pretty exotic looking dog" He looked back at Lydia and saw that she was so shocked "What's wrong?" He asked.

Lydia stared at Beetlejuice who stood up on all fours and began walking slowly towards them, her head slowly shook 'no' but he still came. Chris turned around and shrugged before calling the dog "Come here boy" he whistled and with that Beetlejuice ran up to him and bit him square in his face pushing him out the front door. Lydia was horrified when she saw this "BJ NO" She yelled.

Chris found his feet and looked at the dog that stood there growling at him. Blood ran down his face and he had blurry vision. Lydia pushed Beetlejuice back in the house and shut the door. The ghost laughed and walked into the living room so proud of himself. Chris looked at Lydia who couldn't find words for him. She told him…but he didn't listen. "Please Lydia, don't worry I was stupid to not listen to you" He turned around and walked away "I am sorry" She breathed.

There was nothing she could do other then watch him leave. When that was done she walked slowly back into the house. Beetlejuice smirked at the look on her face. "Babes I got…" He started. Lydia glared at him "Damn you! Why the hell did you do that, you ruined me!" She hissed at him before running upstairs (apparently her favorite thing to do).

Beetlejuice groaned and snapped his fingers to appear next to her. "Well he deserved it" he said hotly, his hand reached out and touched her shoulder; she shrugged him off and glared at him "Don't touch me!" A slight frown was given by him; damn he was so close last time. He was going to kill that man next time, how dare he interrupt his moment with her…and she was so close to giving in. Being the _'not violent'_ guy made him sick, but he had to put on this charade until she was vulnerable.

* * *

RAWR haha I love Beej XD

Tell me what you think!! I really do want to hear from my viewers...

Next Chapter will be up soon...


	6. Hidden masks

This chappy is long, long, long haha I might make the rest this long.

I love reviews and it makes me feel oh-so-special and it makes me work faster so please even if it says one word just post it and I will give you cookies :D

Beetlejuice (c) Tim Burton

Plot R' Us (c) Secrets TM

* * *

Barbara paced back and forth in the attic; Adam was messing around with his miniature sized town. He turned his head to see Barbara with a very sad look on her face. He sighed knowing that it was about Lydia, she loved her so much…like a daughter but she is now grown and away from the house. "She wouldn't lie to me right?" Barbara looked directly at the floor, almost in a transfixed manner. Adam rushed to her side and rubbed her shoulders "Honey don't worry Lydia is fine" A larger than usual smile appeared on his face and she shrugged him off. He sighed again before walking back to the big project.

Beetlejuice woke up that morning before Lydia. His nice guy attitude made him a little pissed off, he knew that at any time he wouldn't be able to control his lustful urges that intensified when Lydia was around. God she was a sight to behold, and she was smart but she let her heart always win over her mind. He snapped his fingers and a few food items flew out from the fridge and the freezer onto the pans that set themselves on the flames of the stove.

Lydia opened her eyes and gasped after the dream she had, something about her and Beetlejuice. Slowly she moved out of bed and threw the covers off her. Thick black hair flew out of her face and her slender body moved across the room in her pajamas that were solid black with little red spider web dots on it. A large yawn was given and she opened her room door to have a whole mess of smells hit her nose. She perked a brow and wondered what was going on downstairs because it sounded as if a whole culinary class was down there.

Beetlejuice set the table and placed the food where it needed to go. When he turned around his eyes caught Lydia standing there with her bed head and Pjs on. "Hey babes…I hope you're hungry" He said and appeared behind her pushing himself close to her as his hands fell on her shoulders. Lydia's eyes widened when he appeared behind her, she still wasn't used to that and when he touched her she felt a shiver. "You know I always am" His mouth was practically in her ear when he whispered that.

She opened her mouth to say something but he pushed her to the chair and set her down. She was now lost for words and looked up at him confused and she had this premonition about him. "What is this for?" Her voice cracked because she hadn't used it since yesterday. Beetlejuice licked his mouth as he sat down and looked at her, "Because I care about ya Lyds." If the food hadn't floored her already now the fact that he said he cared about her did. Her mouth was obviously left hanging open at the statement because he looked confused… "Trying to catch a fly or something?" he asked her.

"N-no…it's just… oh it's nothing" She said and looked at her food trying to change the subject. It looked well cooked and without bugs or something gross.

After breakfast she relaxed, but her guard was kept just in case "Thanks for the meal Beej." A nod was given to her and he snapped his fingers and everything was put away and done, he wondered about why she decided on a new nickname for him, was this a step closer? He just had to find out.

Lydia walked into her room and pulled her shirt and pants off to change quickly because she didn't know if he would just come in, which he did. "Babes?" He called and walked through her door; she shrieked at first then quickly tried to cover herself with her arms and hands. "Get out!" She screamed at him, but he stood there perplexed. What could she do? She was in the middle of her room in her underwear with a ghost who wanted her staring at her stupidly.

Quickly she ran to her bed and he shook his head wondering why the hell he froze up. She jumped under the covers "BJ get out now!" She hissed. "But babes…I…" He walked closer and she looked at him crazy "Get out!" She finally grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He was hit square in his face. "BJ, Please…get…out" She slowed her voice at the quickly advancing ghost. Maybe he would listen if she was calm…

Beetlejuice started laughing "Fine" and disappeared.

Lydia quickly got up and walked back to get her clothes but Beetlejuice appeared in front of her "Oh I forgot!" He said as an explanation for him coming back in. She stumbled back and he pushed forward his face inches away from her. "I need to tell you something" She backed up some more and he walked forward making her walk back… "I have…to…" With no more space to back up she fell on her bed and he hovered over her, about an inch away from laying on her. "Have you."

His red tipped fingers slid onto her arms and she breathed heavily. She couldn't help but to lie there with just a towel over her bottom half, she didn't know what to do or even if she wanted to do something. "BJ" She whispered, awkwardly soft. His hands were at her wrists and he pinned them to the bed and he kissed her neck softly which made her moan.

Her mind raced, she couldn't do this there was no way she could let him have her. "BJ" she huffed softly at him… "Stop…" He kissed her softly down her collarbone towards her chest. Sanity was quickly becoming unimportant. What was the harm of letting him have what she wanted? She caught herself thinking that and she couldn't believe herself, what was she saying? Go ahead?

Beetlejuice growled as his hands let go of her wrists, which she placed on his chest, pushing slightly upwards as if trying to push him off. His cold hands cupped one of her breasts her stomach sucked in and she gave a whimper "Stop…" her mouth mumbled but she didn't want to herself. "Relax" his voice was husky and barely audible.

What was she to do? Her skin crawled when his hands touched her, she couldn't help but know that it felt so good; he smirked kissing her stomach making her jump. The phone rang and she quickly launched herself up kicking him both on the chin and in his privates again. He fell back grabbing his precious parts and rolling. "FUCK" his voice booming. "Sorry" Lydia whispered as she ran out of her room towards the phone.

Lydia really felt bad about hurting him but if it was her family and she didn't answer then they would come over in no time busting through the door with police…like last time. When she picked it up it was Chris, a loud sigh was given because deep down she didn't want to be bothered. "Hello Chris" Her voice tried so hard not to sound irritated. "What?! Oh I almost forgot… Ok…I will see you then" She hung up the phone and growled to herself.

Quickly she ran back upstairs and found Beetlejuice still laying there. "What are you doing?" She asked. Beetlejuice couldn't do much but laugh madly, "What does it look like Lydia! My dick might as well be under a stampede of people since your damn foot keeps finding its way there" He yelled at her. She placed her hand over her mouth because she couldn't help but laugh "Beej, I am sorry" her voice was sincere. He stared at her before huffing.

"Well that was Chris on the…" Beetlejuice punched the floor as he got to his knees. "What! It was that prick again?" His voice was sinister but also labored from the trauma his body had endured. "That fucking bastard" He hissed. Finally when he got to his feet he walked past Lydia and pulled out his cigarette "is he coming?" Lydia nodded "In a few minutes… to get my pictures." The end was added quickly to reduce the anger she knew will happen.

Beetlejuice stormed out of the room almost close to turning around and jumping on her. God was she a tease and that prick kept bothering them at the most important time. His hands balled up then he lit his cigarette and took a drag that burned half the cigarette.

Lydia walked down stairs and frowned at the cigarette. "B…" she was about to grab it out of his mouth when Beetlejuice grabbed her wrist tightly…making her flinch "Babes if you take out this cigarette I am not liable for what I do to you."

Lydia grumbled and walked away, the door knocked and both she and Beetlejuice ran to the door. Lydia was flabbergasted at him for even trying to scare him off again. "BJ…don't do this!" she said sharply and quietly so Chris wouldn't hear them. "Let go Lydia" he hissed at her and pulled her hands from the door.

"No" she shrieked in her whisper and pulled his hands from the door. "If you do this I swear I won't forgive you!" her eyes stared at him coldly and he was so close to grabbing her and pushing her against the wall… but he turned back around and walked away. Lydia took a deep breath and opened the door to the bandaged up Chris.

"Hey Lydia!" he smiled and went to give her a hug.

"Hi Chris" she walked outside, closing the door. She was taken aback by his hug.

They spent a few minutes talking about the pictures she had to sell.

Beetlejuice paced back and forth. "Fuck man! All I want to do right now is have sex with her but that fucking prick calls at the fucking wrong time" He pulled out another cigarette and took an even longer drag then before. "What the hell needs to happen for me to score some, FUCK" he was truly pissed now and thinking about how to get _'Chris'_ back.

The young man looked at the pictures and smiled broadly, "Wow these are great" he looked at her and grabbed her hand. Lydia looked confused when he did so. "Lydia, I want you to come with me to New York for a few days so you can meet some people will ya?" he asked in his soft and cheery tone.

Lydia was surprised at the offer and pulled her hand away and looked down, "Sorry, but…" Chris frowned a bit "Don't worry I am not trying anything, I mean you want to sell more photos and these are great" He glanced over them again and then looked at her; she was still looking at the ground wondering what she should do.

"You know what, think about it. I will be back in two days" he turned around and walked away.

Lydia sighed and walked slowly back into the house. Beetlejuice stormed towards her but perked his brow at the look upon her face. "What's wrong?" Lydia sighed again and looked at him "I have to go to New York with him for a few days."

"What the fuck are you saying?" he started to yell. God, just great he tried so hard to please her and he even would go so far as to be nice. In the pit of his stomach he wanted to hurt her…so bad so why wasn't he doing it? "Man your fucking unbelievable you know that?" his glare was straight in her eyes. Why was he mad at her? This guy was the one who tried hitting on her…it wasn't as if she liked him.

"BJ, I have to for my work damn it" she was getting pissed now. Why was he pissed at her?

"Yea right" he huffed and walked away from her.

"Quit acting like a child" she hissed at him.

"What did you say?" all in one swift move he was in front of her pushing her against the wall. He had been so nice to her, but he couldn't take it…he couldn't do it for so long. "I am not acting like a child Lydia you're the one acting like a whore going out with him" his nails dug into her shoulder blades.

Lydia turned her face from fright to pissed off and slapped him across the face. "I am no whore you bastard."

Beetlejuice looked stunned at first but tightened his grip which made her wince. "I have been nothing but nice to you to show you how much I want you…I changed myself Lydia and this is how you want to act? I have half a mind right now to force you to like me" his voice turned low and deadly, his eyes held that old lechery that she had seen too many times not to know.

She was bewildered at his response to all this. She wasn't going out with Chris so why did he have a stick up his ass about it? His cold look stared into her which made her stomach turn. "Move away from me…" she whispered staring at him with the same coldness.

Why did she have to act like that? Why was she resisting him? Why was he so damn crazy about her? He moved one of his hands and balled it and punched the wall next to her "That fucking bastard is going to pay for this, believe me…and don't even try to stop me" he disappeared out of the house.

Lydia huffed when he punched the wall, what was that going to do? What the hell did the wall ever do to him? It seemed like every wall in the damn house had a hole in it. "I won't try to stop you because I know you're not going to do it" She hissed lowly. "I hope you don't return bastard." She couldn't believe that a few minute ago she was thinking about giving into him.

--

Two days passed and Lydia sighed as she packed her backpack full of stuff. She wondered where Beetlejuice was. When he didn't come back she worried about Chris. Her doorbell rang and she threw down the backpack hard.

When she opened the door it was Chris, well she was glad that he wasn't hurt but where did Beetlejuice go then?

"So Lydia are you ready?" he asked, the cheesy smile made her sick.

"Yea" she whispered and went back to get her things. Once downstairs she looked at the kitchen to see Beetlejuice staring at her coldly. At first she jumped and was so close from screaming out. But she stared at him wondering why he was just looking like that.

"You shouldn't go" he said definitely. His arms were crossed but he walked closer to her. Lydia backed up a little but he didn't pose a threat and she wasn't afraid anyways.

"I need to so I can make more money" the words came out as a sigh. "I will see you in a few days" she said and walked away quickly.

Beetlejuice stared at her, why was she so hard headed? Slowly he made his way to the window and watched her walk away with that dufus. Something in the pit of his stomach told him not to let her go…but he did. With a snap of his finger Chris tripped and fell busting his chin and scratching his face.

Lydia gave a slight look back, a hint of a smile appeared…or so Beetlejuice thought. She helped him up and he shrugged it off…together they left…to New York.

--

Beetlejuice sat down in the living room feeling both irritated and unsatisfied. He made a bottle of alcohol appear before him and drunken most of it in one drink. "Fucking bastard…" he whispered. The next drink he finished it off and fell back on the couch passing out.

--

A few hours passed and Lydia yawned opening her eyes, Chris looked at her "Don't worry we are here now" he said softly. She was glad because the long trip in silence was getting to her. They had nothing in common…he was cheerful and giddy for some reason and she was hushed and somber all the time.

They drove up to the hotel and he got out. "I will be back" he said and disappeared into the building. Lydia sighed and looked at the sky; she couldn't help but think about that damn ghost at her house.

"Lydia come on I got us a room" he said slowly. "What's the matter?"

She turned to him and gave him a weak and fake smile…"Nothing." Something was pulling at her gut.

Chris led her to the room and she turned to him "I thought you said we get our own room?" this was not part of the plan she wasn't going to sleep in the same room as him. "Sorry Lyds… I didn't know it would cost this much." She sighed and was pissed a bit at the fact that something was irksome to her and that he called her Lyds… which only Beetlejuice did and she only wanted him using it.

A slight relief came over her when she saw that it had two beds. It was obvious in her face because Chris pointed it out. "Well I thought you didn't want to sleep with me…even though I am cuddly" he smirked but she just stared at him which made him feel awkward "Uh…ok then I will get our stuff" he announced before leaving.

A heavy sigh was given and she sat down on the bed next to the wall. Was it smart to leave Beetlejuice in the house alone for that long? So much had changed ever since he came back, before she didn't even have a good night's rest because just the thought of him scared her. Why did he scare her? Perhaps it was the fact that he could do anything…the laws of the world don't apply to him, he could make water into wine if he wanted. Another thing that she couldn't believe is how she was beginning to act towards him…as if she liked…or even loved him. Lydia clinched her stomach and turned her head. He was disgusting, vulgar, and always thinks from his dick…but she liked him so much.

"Lydia?" Chris asked, she jumped up slightly and turned to him. "What's the matter?" he set the things down and sat next to her. Slowly she moved away "Nothing is wrong, I just want to see this person and go back home." Why was he so close to her? Lydia watched as he went to his bed and smiled. "So I want to know do you have a boyfriend?" he asked out of the clear blue. She was both astonished and upset at his question.

"Yea" what was she saying? Who was her boyfriend? Slowly her breathes became more labored, she couldn't believe that she said _'yes'_ out loud like that.

"Oh really who is he?" Chris asked a little more interested now.

"His name is…" hurry she needed to think of something quick "BJ" her mouth blabbed out. Quickly she slapped her hands over her mouth and excused herself to the bathroom. "What is going on with me?" she whispered staring at herself in the large mirror. She didn't look bad now, her dark rings under her eyes had faded away since she got more sleep, her hair was soft and shiny…but she was still pale as a ghost and skinny as a pole. "BJ is not my boyfriend…" she reminded herself.

She walked out Chris looked at her bemused "So are you going to introduce me to this…BJ?" Lydia shook her head "No because he is gone out of the country for a few years" she had to give herself a pat on the back for making that one up…this way he would stop hitting on her and she didn't have to show Beetlejuice.

A few hours passed and Lydia lay down on the bed, Chris hadn't said anything yet about what they were doing tomorrow. "Lydia…" his voice rang out in the silence. "Yea" she answered him.

"I would really like to go out with you"

This was enough; she could get a person to buy her pictures from her town. She got up and started to grab her things. Chris looked at her confused by her actions "What is it?" he stood up and walked over her. Lydia turned to him frowning "I have had enough with the _'I like you'_ comments" her voice told him that she was pissed but instead of backing off he became pissed too.

"Well what the hell do you expect, come on I treat you to this…"

Lydia rounded on him before more came out "What the hell you mean treat me to this? This was to sell some of my pictures that's all Chris!" her voice lowered and she grabbed her backpack and went towards the door.

Chris jumped in front of it confusing her. "Move!" she yelled at him but he didn't move from the door. "Lydia come on all I want to do is get to know you, I spent seven hundred dollars on this trip to get to know you" Lydia felt her skin crawl as the anger crept in bigger. "You should have thought about that sooner" she hissed and grabbed his arm to get by, but he swung his arm knocking her down to the floor.

Stunned was the word that could best describe her at that moment, stunned and confused at this whole mess. She touched her lip to find that somewhere she was bleeding. "What the…" she whispered and looked up at him.

Chris stared at her coldly "Lydia…I am sorry but you can't leave" his breath was labored and he was shaking from the adrenaline.

Lydia couldn't believe him and wished that Beetlejuice was here to get him, but she couldn't say his damn name. At least when Beetlejuice was rough with her it wasn't to the point she was bleeding. But he did choke her… why did she hang around such men? "Let me out of here Chris or I will scream out" she whispered in a tedious tone.

The young man shook his head; he didn't know what to do because he struck her and if she told someone his career could be over. "No…" he whispered back and walked over to her.

Quickly she found her feet and walked back away from him, what was he doing? "Chris… stay away from me" and she bolted for the door. Chris lunged for her and grabbed her by the neck slamming her against the wall.

--

Barbara could not help but go downstairs and seek Delia's and Charles's help, this feeling of impending doom was too much to handle.

"What is it?" they both asked looking from one another back to her.

"Charles, Delia I think there is something going on at Lydia's house, I was wondering if you can check it out please, please" she asked them pleading for their help.

"Ok we will stop by after we get something from the store" They had not gone to her house for a while but they both nodded and put on their jackets, they wondered why Barbara was so persistent for them to go and see what was there.

--

Beetlejuice opened his eyes and watched the ceiling; something in the pit of his stomach said that Lydia was in trouble. "Babes" he whispered and turned his head looking straight at Delia and Charles who both looked mortified.

He jumped up and they both bolted for the door. "SHIT" he yelled out. This was bad, oh so very bad, if they said his name or if someone said his name then he was out of here. He quickly disappeared from Lydia's house. A few minutes later Delia screamed and Charles bolted for the front door. Barbara was at the front door and looked at them both confused. "What happened?" she asked franticly.

"The…the…that…ghost" Delia began, she couldn't remember his name. Barbara looked at Charles who could not talk because he was so terrified. "What ghost?" she asked…then it hit her.

"Beetlejuice!" she said aloud.

Beetlejuice appeared in front of them all "Fucking people always trying to get me" he hissed. Barbara opened her mouth but he zapped a metal plate on it. "Damn witch" he whispered and glared at Delia with a perverted smile "Hello hot stuff" his tongue licked his lips slowly. "Long time no see… I invite all you to our little wedding we will be having," he said, a small smile appeared but something was bothering him, it was an eerie feeling and it was about Lydia.

"Beetlejuice" Adam said running down the stairs, Beetlejuice quickly sighed and turned around zapping the man knocking him out cold. He turned to Delia and Charles again and zapped duck tape on their mouths and tied them up. "I have changed people why don't you just leave us be? We are happy there" he said dangerously.

The irking feeling didn't go away and it made him irritated, he needed to see her and went to snap his fingers when Ortho came from the kitchen "Beetlejuice" he whispered.

Beetlejuice turned around and looked stunned, as if he was shot. "Fuck" he whispered before he disappeared.

Everyone's mouth cover went away and they all jumped up. "Where did he come from?" Barbara asked but nobody said anything. They fixed themselves up.

--

Lydia was losing air and she wanted to scream but his hands tightened around her neck.

"I am sorry Lydia, I can't have you ruin me" he whispered, crying as well.

_'Call me'_

The familiar voice rang in her head. "B…Beetlejuice" her eyes opened wide, when was she able to say his name? Chris frowned at her "What did you say?"

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

Loud sound erupted from around them and Chris was thrown back. Lydia fell to the ground gasping for air.

Chris found his feet and looked around and saw a man with a striped suite on. "Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in here?" he asked both confused and frightened.

Beetlejuice smirked at the man, all the anger he built up from the Maitland's could be unleashed on this guy. "I am your worst nightmare" he whispered and snapped his fingers which made the fragile Chris slam against the wall.

Chris crawled to his feet and stared at the ghost then to Lydia who was holding her neck. Beetlejuice smirked at the man who looked mortified. "Who are you? And how do you know Lydia?" Beetlejuice looked at Lydia and made her stand on her feet, he then turned around to the guy in front of him "I am her husband…and I am the ghost with the most" Both Chris and Lydia turned to Beetlejuice and Chris looked astonished and Lydia looked horrified. She was not his wife so what was he getting at?

"A g-ghost?" Chris almost fell back "What d-do you mean?" his voice was shaky.

"Does this jump start your memory?" he growled and transformed into that brindle looking dog. Chris jumped up on the bed and screamed. "YOU…you were that dog" he wanted to run away now but Beetlejuice was blocking the way. "Yea, I am that dog…I loved the taste of fear…how about seconds?" he pulled his lips and snarled. A crazed smirk played on his face "it's SHOWTIME" and with that he lunged at the guy tearing at him.

Lydia was watching that unfold before her. She was so glad Beetlejuice was here but she wondered how she said his name, didn't he prevent her from doing that? Everything on her body hurt, she was so close from passing out.

The screams from Chris subsided and Beetlejuice transformed back and walked to Lydia who jumped in his arms. "Beetlejuice…I am so glad you came back" tears threatened to break through her eyes. He noticed that she said his whole name and snapped his fingers "Sorry babes, I have to get rid of that name from your vocabulary again" She stared at him "Why? You just saved me because I called you" He sighed and knew she was mad "because from now on everywhere you go I will be there" and with that he snapped his fingers and they both disappeared from the hotel leaving a very bloody and very torn up Chris behind.

--

When they reappeared at her house she looked around, the front door was open. "What happened?" she asked.

Beetlejuice looked at her and sighed "Your damn parents were here." If they had not have came then that fat fuck Ortho wouldn't have sent him back.

Lydia looked confused even though she knew what he was talking about. "So why was I able to say your name?"

"Because when I went back my powers here stopped, including the one that didn't allow you to say my name" he looked very serious now, which made her feel awkward but warm inside. "Now I have to deal with their shit still even after I saved you" his head turned and he mumbled something, he had to get his name from out of their mouth.

Lydia jumped and kissed him on his neck softly, Beetlejuice turned quickly because he was surprised by her actions. "What the hell? One second you look at me like I was a plague and the next you're willingly kissing me" His eyes brows lifted so high he thought they would fly off. Lydia smirked and kissed him again "Want me to stop?" for some reason all her doubts about him faded away, she just felt so loved by him…he saved her so she was going to return the favor.

"Hell no" his voice turned husky and he kissed her roughly. "You know now that your pass this point I won't stop" those words barely came out before he swiftly made both them disappear then reappear in her bedroom on her bed. Lydia did not know what to think at this moment, she was confused, scared, and hot with passion all at once. Beetlejuice kissed her collarbone then moved down to her breasts, she gasped as he advanced so quickly.

"BJ this is…" she began but he placed his hands over her mouth "I know" those were the last put together words he said that night. Her body started to shake and she grabbed his arms tightly and gave out little moans as he tugged at her shirt. He growled because of the clothes that were blocking the way, he smirked and snapped his fingers, which made her clothes, disappear. Lydia jumped and tried to cover herself but Beetlejuice grabbed her wrist and pinned her down.

His eyes gazed at her when his striped long tongue traced over her stomach, she let out a smile but she was still apprehensive about this whole ordeal. "Beej…I" she felt so good, this should not feel right, she needed to make up an excuse to stop but she just could not.

Finally, he let go of her wrists and she tore at his jacket. He laughed a little as she tugged on them trying her hardest to pull them off. With another snap of his fingers, his clothes were off. She gazed at his body; his skin was not much paler than hers was. Her head lifted because her curiosity told her to look 'down there' but he pushed her back and ran his fingers from her stomach and slowly pushed his index finger in which made her moan loud and she lifted her head "Wha…" she babbled and her back arched. Nothing made sense to her now; all she knew is that this felt so good.

Beetlejuice groaned when he stuck his finger in her; she was so warm inside. His eyes rolled back for a moment and his tongue lolled out. "Fuck" he whispered and stuck in another finger. Lydia grabbed the sheets tightly and breathed heavily. He was having such a hard time going slowly. Lydia closed her eyes to brace herself because she knew that he was going to do something. "Don't hurt me," she whispered.

Beetlejuice grunted and grabbed her thighs tightly and spread her legs apart. His face went down and his tongue tasted her. She yelled out a moan and raised her hips. He pulled out his fingers and pushed himself into her slowly, _'god this felt so good'_, he thought.

Lydia yelled louder and grabbed his arms. He pushed himself in deeper reaching the maiden head. "Beej!" she yelled out and he moaned "Babes" was all that he huffed. All control was lost and he thrust slowly taking her virginity. The uncomfortable feeling she had went away and she felt wave after wave of pleasure. His hands grabbed her wrists tightly almost cutting them and he pushed faster and harder into her. She could not muster any voice as he did so, her breathes were labored and heavy.

The sounds of her moaning made him go faster and harder, even though it felt a little uncomfortable to her she allowed him to do it. His lips quivered and his eyes closed taking in the pressure that built up inside him. Lydia moved with him, making everything go along smoothly as if she done it before. She winced at the pressure building up inside her. "Oh god" she whispered.

"Yes…" Beetlejuice put on a smirk and pushed into her releasing himself into her, she released the pressure as well and they both looked at each other, Lydia was sweating and could barely breathe while Beetlejuice could barely breathe and had a wild smirk on his face. He pulled himself out of her and laid next to her on his back looking at the ceiling.

"BJ…I…I don't know" she didn't know what she was talking about. What didn't she know? Everything was a jumble to her. Beetlejuice glanced at her and got up, this day was the best he could hope for, now that she had a taste of him she could not resist. He pulled out the cigarettes and lit one. "Babes I will be ready for round two in a few" his wild smirk appeared again and disappeared.

Lydia sighed and shook her head; she was tired now and wanted to rest. "I am not doing that again," she whispered. Slowly she put on her clothes and laid under the covers thinking about what just happened. Was this real? Why did she let him do that? She was going mad wasn't she? Quickly she grabbed her stomach and wanted to throw up. She could not believe she just had sex with that…that…disgusting ghost.

* * *

Did I say it was long. To Long? 

Thanks to those who have reviewed,

**1woof1** - hmm you and BJ sure have a lot in common :D

**Kitty** - Glad you like it, doggy BJ is kwel

**Dr.Spy** - Ha I am happy that you like it, I try my hardest to keep him mad and keep her level headed haha

Next chapter will be up sometime...


	7. Plots and Decisions

Beetlejuice  
Beetlejuice  
Beetlejuice  
(A beetle and a cup of juice appear)

YAY

Beetlejuice & Crew (c) Tim Burton  
Plot and a beetle holding juice (c) Secrets

* * *

Chris laid in the hospital thinking about what had happened, he wanted to tell someone but they would surely put him in the mental hospital. A ghost man that changed into a dog, was he going crazy? The thought of Lydia made him both curious and enraged, for one he liked her sometimes even obsessed over her, but now he knew that she would turn him in and he could not have that. "Soon, very soon I need to erase that bump in the road" he whispered to himself. He looked at himself, both his arms and legs were in casts and his torso was wrapped up to stop his stomach from coming out, how could she leave him this way? Didn't she have any feelings? His eyes closed as the morphine dripped into his IV.

Delia had not had much sleep for the next few nights; Charles tried so hard to forget about what had happened so he would remove himself from the room when she started talking about it. Barbara was equally as restless and had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Adam tried as well to forget about it and calmed Barbara down whenever she went on a 'rant' about what happened.

"I think we need to talk to Juno and get that disgusting perv out of her and our lives for good." She said to nobody in particular. Adam shook his head "Dear, Juno already told us that the only way 'he' could come back and forth is when we say his name, another thing is that if he did anything illegal then he would be in the waiting room but we haven't caught him doing anything illegal" a shrug was given followed by a sigh. He hated feeling helpless especially on a situation they started. Barbara flopped down dust engulfed her and she shook her head. There had to be a way…

Unaware that many people were plotting against him Beetlejuice floated in the living room smoking a cigarette playing around with a beetle on his hand. "You look so good right now" he hung the beetle over his mouth and his tongue wrapped around it and he crunched into it. The slime felt good in his mouth and the taste of it…was something to behold. His eyes darted to the staircase and he wondered if Lydia was awake, but he wouldn't bother her now, perhaps in a few hours he would have another go at her? Some would think that now that he had sex his drive would go down and he would be calmer about it, but that earlier was just a tease and his lechery seemed to only grow.

Lydia opened her eyes and looked at the clock it read '8:35AM' and she sighed. What happened? She asked herself, uncovering herself she saw a few scratches on her hips and some on her wrists. It took a minute before everything set in and she audibly groaned "I did it" she whispered and slapped her left hand over her eyes. "Why am I so damn stupid?" she moaned and quickly got out of bed, the sudden urge to shower pushed her to the bathroom at breakneck speeds.

The hot water felt so good on her skin, she stood there looking at the blank wall thinking about what happened a few hours before. A small smile appeared then quickly faded when she caught herself. 'What is the matter with me?' she felt her head praying it was the side effect of a fever but she did not have one. Was her innocence gone? Her stomach lurched forward and she grabbed her mouth begging not to throw up. "Oh god I need a drink" she whispered.

Beetlejuice smirked once he heard the water go on in the bathroom upstairs. He wanted so much to go up there and make her mad but he did not want to be washed again. A quick thought entered and he zapped himself in her room awaiting her to walk in there naked.

Lydia washed herself for the fifth time now, which made her skin almost raw. Slowly she got out and looked at herself, something was different but she could not point it out. Her brow furrowed and she stood there transfixed. He took her virginity; he was her first…god that was all she could think. She was beginning to get irritated at herself, why did it have to feel so good and at the same time feel so disgusting. Her fist balled and she was so close to hitting her reflection, what was this sudden burst of rage? The bathroom door opened and she stormed out and walked into her bedroom, luckily she was smart enough to get dressed in the bathroom.

"Aww babes no peek show for me?" his face dropped but he floated towards her.

Lydia glared at him "Get away from me" she mumbled at first. Quickly she walked passed him and sat on the edge of her bed looking at the floor thinking about too much.

"Come on I want some more of you" his smirk grew and the lust in his eyes fogged them thickly. Slowly he crept towards her.

"Get away from me, I said" she glared upwards at him and her voice turned dangerous, she wasn't in the mood to play and this rage that crept into her was beginning to grow for some reason.

"Make me…" his voice turned husky and the smirk turned wild, for some reason this mad Lydia made him even hornier. He wiggled his eyebrows and touched her shoulder.

Without thinking, she pulled her hand up and slapped him square in his face. Her eyes widened once she realized what she did and jumped.

Beetlejuice reacted by grabbing her shirt and throwing her against the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" His face burned and surely, there was probably a perfect handprint where she so boldly slapped him. "I was just playing around damn it and you want to act like this?" his face was so close to hers and his grip tightened, his other hand grabbed the other side of her shirt and he pinned her against the wall.

"Let me go damn you" she yelled at him. Her arms lifted and tried to hit his arms so he would let go. A mixture of her feelings and wants followed by her upbringing made her confused and she could not explain why she was acting like this.

"No not until you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you" he glared at her his smirk seemed to fade only a little. God he needed to control himself, he felt like just ripping off her clothes and…well you know.

"Nothing is wrong with me! I am just pissed off at everything," she growled. His grip loosened and she hit his arms making him let go. "I don't think last night was a good idea, I need to stop this," she said to no one in particular. A heavy sigh was given and she lay on her bed looking at the window.

Beetlejuice was surprised at what he heard and somewhat pissed. "What the hell you mean? Stop what because last night was a tease for me" he yelled out. Lydia glared at him and shook her head, was that an insult? She did not know but the way he said it seemed like it.

"Well excuse me for being a fucking virgin," she snapped at him coldly.

Beetlejuice smirked at her and shook his head. " Damn babes I didn't mean it like that, you were damn good last night and that is why I want more because you are so gifted in ze bed" he winked at her.

She felt sick all of a sudden. This topic was embarrassing to her and she just wanted to forget it. When he touched her shoulder, again she did not do anything. Why fight a war that you already lost? Even if she did not admit it, she liked him a lot, maybe even a hint of love now. His hand moved along her shoulder down her back, which made her shiver. "Stop BJ" and she rolled over looking at him.

"Babes come on please" he begged her.

"Not until you take a bath" a devious smirk tried so hard to stay hidden. Let us see if he will do something, he hates for me, she thought.

His mouth flew open and he growled. "What the hell? No fucking way, I am not going under the water, it burns," he said seriously. She wanted to laugh so hard but she shrugged and hid her head in the blankets to hide the wide smile. "Lyds you can't do this to me, I am clean still from that time you…washed…me…" his voice quieted down.

Lydia put a frown on her face before moving her head from the blanket. "Oh well then I guess you won't have seconds" she teased and stuck her index finger in her mouth "I must say I quite liked you" she pulled her finger out of her mouth slowly.

Beetlejuice stared at her with utter disbelief "I…I…" he was at a loss for words. His head turned to the bathroom then back to her, he did not want to take a bath, no he could not. However, he wanted to have her again, to do what he wanted since last time there was a limit to what he could do. His head snapped to the bathroom again and Lydia could swear there were tears swelling in his eyes. "Fuck" he mumbled and shook his head. "Ok if I take this…bath…" that word tasted so disgusting "I will get my way with you for the rest of the night?" he looked back at her.

Lydia sighed and wondered what she was getting herself into, but she highly doubted he was going to do it and if he did perhaps she was not going to let him have sex with her again, but he may turn into a maniac then. A slight half nod was given. "Yea that's the plan," she whispered.

Beetlejuice did not smirk or do anything; this was a rotten day so far. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door looking inside as if it was hell. "Damn it" he mumbled.

"LYDIA" both Charles and Delia's voice rang out and sent shivers up Beetlejuice's spine. His eyes swiftly turned to hers and locked "I will be back" he hissed and disappeared. Lydia could not believe what just happened and stumbled out of her bed to find that they were already coming upstairs.

"Lydia dear next time say something so we won't get worried" Delia's voice made her want to throw up right there.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked trying not to sound a little irritated. For some reason a strong urge to protect Beetlejuice was in her, she questioned it but could find no answer. A quick peek in the room was given to make sure things did not look too crazy.

"We are here to check on you, yesterday we saw…" Delia drew in closer "That ghost" her face turned white and she looked around as if even mentioning that he was a ghost would get her maimed or something.

Lydia felt her stomach drop and she sighed pushing pass them. "I am alright; don't worry about him because he isn't coming back." She looked at her feet as she walked down the stairs to the living room. "You guys finished him off and I guess he decided that I wasn't worth his time" those words hurt her for some reason and she shook her head slowly not believing what she was thinking. _'This is a lie, stop thinking it is real' _she told herself.

"Well Barbara is going to talk with that…uh…case worker about him so he will never bother you again" Delia nodded and Charles just stood there trying hard to ignore the fact they were talking about a deadly ghost who wanted to rape his daughter. "L-Lydia how about you come home for a while" he suggested. If she came home all this would be all right, he told himself.

"No father, it is alright, I am fine I can take care of myself" the rage that was in her before crept up again. The pit of her stomach lurched and she had to get them out. "So if that is all you guys came to talk about don't worry…I am fine" she gave them a wide and fake smile and ushered them out the front door. They both turned around looking at her thoroughly as if they would see something wrong if they stared at her long enough.

"Fine dear but your father and I will check up on you more" Delia smiled and gave her a big hug. "I am so glad you're not hurt." Lydia pulled down her already long sleeves on her shirt to cover the slight scratches on her wrist, if they would have seen that then it would be a one-way ticket to the mental hospital for attempted suicide, or they would just assume it was Beetlejuice and they would go crazy.

"Thanks for checking on me" she said as they left and waved her hand reluctantly. "Finally" she whispered and walked back into her house shivering. "It is freezing outside."

Beetlejuice appeared next to her and looked out the front window to see if they were gone. When there was no sight, he gave a heavy sigh. "Fuck, I am tired of this shit" he spat and glared at her perking a brow at her amused look. "What the hell is funny? You don't see me laughing it up." His hand reached his chin and he glared at her "Marry me."

Lydia was in the middle of smirking when she heard him. Her face dropped and her eyes widened "What?"

"Marry me"

"No" she crossed her arms and shook her head. At this time, she remembered when he told Chris that they were husband and wife this made her mad. "And I don't want you going around telling people that we are married."

"Lyds, come on how much more does it have to take to marry you? I mean we had sex, I thought that was the major part" Why was she always difficult? Was it her nature to answer him negatively all the time?

"No BJ, I don't want to be tied to anyone" she shook her head and laughed to herself even though she did not find this one bit funny. "You know how much my parents would disown me if I did" shivers crept on her back when he touched her, she shrugged him off and shook her head again, "No, that's my final answer" and with that she walked upstairs to her room.

What did he have to do? His hand balled up and quickly he pulled out the cigarettes. As he lit one, he stared out the back window as if trying to find an answer. Smoke rolled off his lips and he groaned at the taste, "If I force her to marry me then it will be sandworms but she will still be married to me" shivers crept along his spine "No, I hate those fuckers" he shook his whole body. "I need to woo her but she isn't exactly who would want flowers and candies" he looked to the side and stopped moving in fear of his idea might fade. "No, I know exactly what I will do" he mumbled and laughed. The rest of the cigarette burned on his lips and smoke flew out his nose.

Lydia heard him slightly down stairs but she did not care what he was doing. She collected her photos and sighed as she placed them in an envelope; since Chris will not be working with her anymore then she needed to take the pictures personally to the magazine offices in New York, which is hard without a car.

"Babes" he said as he faded into her room. "What" she said not even turning to him. "I will take up your offer about the bath thing" the last part was pushed out. Quickly she turned in her chair almost falling off. "What?" she did not expect him to take it that is why she made it. "Whatever we will see" she furrowed her brow a bit and huffed as she turned around and messed around with her pictures.

"We will see?" he perked a brow and shrugged, if he took the damn bath she would owe him so much, he told himself. "Fine" he whispered and walked to the bathroom. He stepped in slowly as if a monster was going to get him. A loud swallow was given as he found his way to the side of the tube. Emerald eyes widened and he sighed. "Fuck, why me?" he asked. His red tipped fingers found the faucet and turned it on; he jumped back almost yelling and felt like a child. Anger slowly showed its face.

"Fuck this man, why the fuck do I need to take a damn bath?" his head turned around to Lydia's bedroom, it looked like she did not even move around in there. Was she worried about him? Was there a reason to worry? His hands shook as it touched the water to make sure it was not hot or cold. When he pulled, his hand out he examined the water that ran along his fingers.

Lydia moved silently to her door way and saw him staring at something on his hand. She rubbed her hands together and found this was the perfect way to get back at him. Since he liked to pull pranks on her, she would return the favor. As quick, as she can she dashed towards him and pushed him into the tub.

Beetlejuice screamed like a girl as his whole body was faced with the hot water. Dirt and grime along with unknown things fell off the instant he hit the water. He flailed his arms around sending water in every direction, he did not need to breath but he still tried hard to keep his head afloat.

Lydia fell down in laughter, she could not breathe and she held her sides because it hurt so much. "That's what you get for thinking I am easy," she yelled leaving Beetlejuice flailing like a fish out of water, in the water.

Beetlejuice lay there, under the water staring at the bath wall. That fucking bitch, he told himself. If he were alive, his face would be hot. Anger poured through him but he did not do anything. He would get her back somehow.

A large smile played on her face while she looked in the refrigerator for something to drink. When she closed it, she was faced with a very wet Beetlejuice. A gasp was given and she backed up trying so very hard not to laugh "You look like a cat!" she announced and dropped the cup as she held her knees for support while she busted out laughing. "I am so sorry; you looked like you weren't going to do it so I had to help." She controlled herself and shook her head. "I am sorry," she repeated.

He glared at her wanting so hard to hurt her, his body was shaking because of the trauma he just endured. "I don't like water" he hissed at her. "What the fuck possessed you to push me in it?" his voice raised but he caught himself.

"Beej, I am sorry…" her face fell a little bit. "Can you ever forgive me?" she asked looking at him sincerely.

Quickly his eyebrow perked and he made himself dry instantly. The dirt did not come back though. "I forgive you but that doesn't mean I can't take my anger out on you another way" now it was his time to smirk and hers to look mortified.

"Sorry but you will have to take a rain check" she said stopping his advances by walking quickly pass him.

Beetlejuice turned and grabbed her arm tightly, "You mean I fucking took a damn bath and I aint gonna get any?" it was as good as time as any to get irate and that is what he just did. Forcefully he pushed her down to the ground and stared at her wondering about what he should do.

Lydia was not surprised and braced herself. "Oh no!" she hissed "You're not getting anything from me if you keep acting this way" her voice was stern and she stared back at him. "I mean it damn it" she pushed him upwards and found her feet.

Amused at her actions he let her get up and ran his hand through his fingers. "Whatever keep acting like a bitch and we will see who does what and when" his ego was clearly hurt and he zapped himself in the living room even though it was a few steps away. His man hood had taken a beating and his genitals hurt badly both a result of being next to her.

Who knew that you could control a man by the power of sex? This new power she had over him felt good, was this what he felt all the time? She took a moment to bask in her newfound powers and gave a slight smirk. "I will be gone for a few," she announced as if he cared and walked out the door.

Barbara and Adam waited in the waiting room. They had an appointment with Juno concerning their powers and felt it was a perfect time to discuss Beetlejuice.

"Adam and Barbara Maitland, Juno is ready for you," the receptionist said.

They both walked back looking around at the different kinds of dead people, they were then face to face with a very short old woman who had a cigarette in her mouth. "Sit down you two," she hissed, and they obeyed.

"Now this appointment is regarding your powers, I have a set date about when the earliest you can receive them…uh…" a folder popped in front of her and she ran her finger across it. Smoke from the cigarette left her neck slit instead of her mouth. "Next month actually on Christmas day" she looked a little amused at that then finally looked at them.

Barbara cleared her throat and smiled somewhat. "Thank you, but I also have a question," she said weakly. Being around all these different things made her uneasy.

Juno waved her cigarette "What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Well it is concerning Beetlejuice" she bit her bottom lip and shrugged a little.

"What about him, come on I don't have all day" Juno looked irritated at the fact that they wanted to know more about that bastard.

"Well he came back to earth…"

"I know I have done a lot of paperwork because of that Lydia Deetz" Juno rolled the smoke out of her mouth now "Beetlejuice has been here and there over and over so many times I have lost count."

Both Barbara and Adam looked confused, why was Lydia part of him coming back? "Is there a way to have him stay here for good?" she asked praying there was.

Juno stared at them coldly then sighed. "There is one way, but I highly doubt that you will be able to pull it off" She pulled out a chart and marked off a day "I will discuss it during our next appointment next month on Christmas day" she growled and they both were shot back into the attic before they had anything else to say. Barbara looked stunned and happy all at the same time. Adam looked content and smiled at his wife… "See everything will be ok" he whispered and gave her a light hug before returning to his project.

* * *

OHHHH people plotting against him, uh oh spaghetti o's 

To my Reviewers, I love you :D

Aki- I am so glad you love it, and yes I love when he is a complete disgusting pig... Thats the real him the one I want to marry XD

1woof1- Here is your holiday fix hun XD I promise some more 'juicy' chapters coming soon!!!

and to all those who read, I really would love to hear from you! even if you say 'HI'

Happy Turkeyday people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. I love you?

Just wow...writers block from heck happened to me...sorry

Watch out for those Lemons coming up...they will burn your eyes... XD

Beetlejuice (c) Tim burton

Plot and poorly written areas (c) Secrets101

* * *

Beetlejuice opened his eyes; the emerald color could be seen easily because of the dilation. "Who the fuck left the cooler on?" His arms and legs crackled as he moved off the couch, his face held a look of loathing. Why was he on the couch still when he had sex with her already? Slamming the back door then shivering he decided to have a talk with her.

"Lyds" he yelled but she did not answer, slowly he floated to the bottom of the staircase. "Babes?" a perked brow was issued before he sighed and appeared next to her door, it was such a hard life, just appearing and disappearing wherever you are needed. So much work caused him to ache.

Lydia bolted through the door with some food in her mouth and arms. "Help" she yelled right as a large glass slipped from her hands. No crash was made because Beetlejuice made the cup levitate. "What is all this for?" a slight hint of boredom on his face. Lydia sighed and shrugged "I guess I want to make dinner, is that such a crime" she looked as if she wanted to laugh but her composure stayed.

"Well it is such a crime to have your husband sleeping on the couch" He huffed and walked out of the kitchen. Lydia perked a brow at this comment for many reasons "What makes you think I am your wife?" her hands slid down to her waist. Beetlejuice turned around and lust engulfed him, god when she was sweaty and wearing a tee, she was so damn hot. "You are my wife, because I am not leaving until you are" slowly he made his way towards her. "Well that is a situation…so why should I marry you even if you're not leaving because if I decide to marry you, which is unlikely, you will not leave still?"

A look of both confusion and amusement crossed his face. Damn she was smart. Well he had to choose the one who would find loopholes everywhere. "Ah, but what if I promised to leave if you marry me? Lyds what if I said that I will never bother you again?" his eyebrows wiggled.

Before she knew it, he was in front of her looming over her wiggling his eyebrows. Her stomach dropped what if she wanted him near her. Wait! What was she saying? No, he was too vile. Beetlejuice reached out and grabbed her waist "Babes, cook dinner in a few" his head went near her ears; his striped tongue slightly touched her ear.

A shiver went down her spine before she pushed herself away from him. "No I would rather have dinner…then possibly dessert?" What! Did she just say that? Her mouth snapped shut and she turned around and started to take out the food. "Oh really" a completely new change in his voice was heard and her eyes closed. God she needed to shut up sometimes.

His hands curled up and his green striped tongue licked his dry, cracked lips. "No BJ I am not talking about what you're thinking about" a perked brow was given as she turned her head to him. "Besides, you look as if you need a bath." Emerald eyes widened and he gave her the most disgusted look. "What! No Lydia, hell no." Lydia shook her hips "Fine then I guess for a while I won't have fun with you" she turned around and started preparing food.

Beetlejuice felt anger come in. "What is this? You think I am wrapped around your finger?" something happened as soon as he said that. He felt weird and he stopped talking. "No but I know I can persuade you…now can you please go out of here" there was not enough energy to argue with him. His mouth opened and suddenly his body dragged him out of the kitchen. "What the fuck?" his voice was confused. What was happening with him?

Lydia turned around quickly and went into the living room laughing. "Oh what is this?" her brow perked again. "Sit down?"

Beetlejuice looked at her crazily "No" but his body did otherwise and pushed him to the floor on his butt. "What the fuck man?" he yelled louder and looked around. "What did I do?" His eyes glared at Lydia when her smirk grew "I swear to god Lydia you better not…"

"Take a bath" her arms crossed as he lifted in the air. "Lydia you fucking…" he disappeared. Ah, this was nice; whatever he did, she liked it. Slowly she made her way upstairs to the bathroom where Beetlejuice sat in the tub with his arms crossed staring coldly at the water faucet. "Sorry, I have to have you take a bath" she said softly and turned on the water.

"I swear when I get out…I will get you" his mouth curled into a cold smirk and his head shook as she turned the faucet. "I fucking swear," he repeated as the water went on. When she disappeared out of the bathroom, he stood up and stared ahead. "Damn it's that literal translation shit," he whispered and sighed. "I am not wrapped around her finger" and the same feeling from before consumed his body.

Dinner was in the oven and she looked around and nodded. "I need to clean" her head turned seeing a rather clean looking ghost in front of her. However, he had a pissed off look. "Go somewhere" she said haughtily thinking that he was going to disappear. "Nah huh babes, that shit doesn't work now…I figured out what happened" his brows creased and he walked closer to her in a devious way. "No more of that… your dangerous when power is handed to you…I have to remember that." His voice was disturbing and low.

Slowly she backed up and wondered what he was about to do. Did he really mean what he said in the bathroom, _'I will get __you'_? "BJ there is no need for you to get creepy on me, just calm down, you look better when your clean…don't you feel better?" A weak smile appeared.

"I feel something else" and with that he lunged for her and grabbed her shoulders pushing her on top of the kitchen table, breaking things and knocking things over."Ow BJ damn what is wrong with you?" she hissed and grabbed his arms, they were oddly strong and muscular which made her think about moving them. What was this? Why was she thinking like this? And at this time. "Get off of me damn it" she could not stand herself right now.

"No babes just relax" he breathed, his tongue went down her neck, which made her shudder. At this point, he did not care what she wanted or not, for making him take a bath this is what he wanted in return. Pushing himself closer, which made her gasp, made him want her more. "Don't fight it," he hissed when she pushed his stomach up.

"No BJ I can't" this was not right; she could not fall for him again. This is the opposite of what she wanted to do. He was making this so hard for her…desires started to kick in and her pushing became less and less. "Damn you" she whispered as he kissed her collarbone. Slowly her arms slid down his and she laid there with her eyes closed because this felt so good…it must be bad. This would be her second time, and even though he took her virginity, she was still afraid. Twenty-one and afraid to have sex, she was an odd one huh?

Beetlejuice knew he had it in the bag when she stopped resisting. Slowly his smirk grew and a deep laugh was given. He snapped his fingers and they both disappeared. Instantly they both reappeared in her room and he laid her on the bed softly. "BJ…" his red tipped finger touched her lips and he shook his head. "I am going to do this Lyds, you said when I have a bath I can do whatever I want, and this is it."

Before she knew it he pulled her shirt off exposing her making her instantly wrap her arms around herself. "What the hell give me time" she hissed but he did not listen, lust had him in a grip hold now and his eyes glazed over. Quickly he pushed himself over her, pulling off his shirt. She snapped her teeth together as his hands touched her flushed skin, her stomach sucked in when his mouth touched her neck again. "Oh my god" she whispered and her arms touched his chest, his cold skin made her fingers tingle…

His tongue lolled out as he pulled off her pants slowly. Lydia wanted to resist so much but she could not find that extra courage to make her do so. His mind was lost in this lust and desire, all the foreplay seem like it took forever. "Lyds, I can't control myself…" he snatched off her pants from her ankles. She covered herself but his right hand pulled both hers above her head. The devious smirk on his face grew when he made his own pants disappear.

Her eyes glanced at him naked; he was not actually bad looking. Realizing what she was thinking her head flew back on the bed staring at his face. A feeling inside her loved this and she did not want to stop…but another part wanted so bad to make this end. Why was that? Beetlejuice grabbed himself, slightly touching her with his 'tool'. Lydia arched her back before he even did anything more and she grabbed his arms tight, "fuck" she shuddered and her eyes closed. "Shh" he whispered and guided himself into her slowly.

The feeling of him inside her now was different than before, she stretched to his size easily and it felt so good. His hands tightened around her wrists making her wince but she forgot that pain and lusted for him. "God…" she breathed. Beetlejuice had closed his eyes as he slid into her tight opening. "Close enough" he whispered that was followed by a large grin. One eye opened and looked at her, seeing pleasure on her face made him happy… but he was still going to do this his way. Without warning, he pushed the last inch of him into her hard making her jump. Lydia furrowed her eyebrows at first but could admit that it felt good.

His hands followed her sides; she let out a moan when he stated moving in and out. She matched his rhythm, which made his head throw back and moan aloud. Her bottom lip tucked in when he pushed harder and began to speed up. His hand that was holding her wrists moved to her breasts his finger rubbed her nipples slowly. Lydia's eyes opened wide when he made this transition…she grabbed his waist digging her black painted fingernails into his cold skin. In a deep voice, he gave a chuckle and pushed harder into her. Everything was a blur to her; she breathed heavily moaning in between.

Beetlejuice felt himself about to climax but he pushed it back, so long from having sex…the last time was just a tease…he couldn't hold it forever. Lydia could feel the pressure of a climax building in her as well…she did not notice that pain was also building because of how hard he was pushing himself in her. The ghost bit his lip and grabbed her waist pulling her towards him quickly, before she knew it she was on top straddling him.

"Wha…"she was barely able to put those syllables together. His lips curled into a smile and he tightened his grip on her waist and pushed her up and down slowly. "Fuck babes…your so fucking good" his voice was deep and raspy. Her hands rested on his stomach, she felt a bit of muscle rippling as she rose up and down, who knew he was muscular under his disgusting clothes. Quickly she sucked in air as she climaxed, her breathes were shaky and she closed her eyes…Beetlejuice threw his head to the side and climaxed not far after…letting out a loud moan.

She laid on top of him and smirked. They both breathed hard…Beetlejuice glanced at her and laid her down next to him. A cigarette appeared in front of him and lit itself. "God damn that was fucking great" he said deeply inhaling smoke. "I know…" Lydia knew she could not deny it. A tingling feeling lingered inside her, she turned around, and open mouth kissed him.

"I love you"

Both of them shot up, she glanced down, and he choked on the smoke. Was this coming true? Did she really say that just now? Her stomach lurched forward and she jumped out of bed and darted to the bathroom. Beetlejuice glared at her as she did so and shrugged, well at least now he knew that she would marry him (at least that's what he thought)… with that came a wicked laugh.

--

"Goodbye sir, I hope that you feel better" Said the nurse who waved.

"I feel better already" a smile appeared on a blond hair man who wheeled himself out of the hospital. It has been almost three weeks since he first came with a fractured wrist and ankles a broken finger and broken ribs with a lot of bruising. "Don't worry I got it…" he said to the nurse who tried to help him into the car. "Thank you for your help…hopefully I won't be back here for a while," Chris said with a large smile.

With that, the door shut he glared at his mother. "Please take me to where I asked."

Chris limped his way into the shop and looked around, he felt like a kid at a candy store. "I want that one…" he looked at the prize product in front of him and his inhuman smile grew "Yes…this one" he whispered.

"Thank you sir…" he added when he was about to walk out. A glance was given to the big item in his hand and two clicks followed… He walked up to the car and smiled "Mother let me drop you off at home…"

* * *

Obviously at this moment I cant write sex scenes to save my life.. eh..when i get enough time I will probably revise it.

To those reviewers...

**Thebookwerm-** Here is the next...glad your reading it D

**Black-Beri**- uh...I love you too? XD

And to all the readers...I am glad it has interested you to read this far! Makes me think i am doing something right...perhaps...


	9. The Beginning

Hey people I am sorry for not posting for so long, and this chapter is so short...only because what I have to explain and say will be a whole other chapter...so next one will be longer

Beetlejuice & Crew (c) Tim Burton

Plot & Chris (c) Secrets101

* * *

For a few hours, she rested in the hot bath trying oh so very hard to forget what she just blurted out. It had to be 'in the moment' type thing. Come on did she really think that she could love someone who was as despicable as he was? Someone so vile, that just looking at him made her stomach turn…well…besides the times he does get himself half way decent…then maybe…sex… oh what was she thinking? There had to be a medical issue with her…that is what her problem was, she denied.

Fifteen cigarettes in, Beetlejuice was downstairs with the largest smile on his face, perhaps it was because he had some incredible sex that morning, or because she admitted that she loved him…which would make her marrying him a shoe in. While dancing he zapped up some drinks, her favorite…vodka. Who would possibly turn him down now that he set the place up? A beetle crossed his path "Ah, just what I needed" his voice was gruff…deep and very dark. His snake like green tongue wrapped around the squirming insect, this particular item tasted so good in his mouth. Juices from the poor thing oozed out and he gave a bone tingling crunch as he ate it.

"That is disgusting" why did she have to come down the stairs at that time? She did not want to believe that hours ago she was kissing that mouth. "Maybe you should try it Lyds, I hear in some places…beetles are…" very sneakily he glided behind her and lightly touched her shoulders…resting his head on the right side "an aphrodisiac" his tongue wanted to run over her ear, but he refrained himself. As if she was not ill enough, he had to breathe on her. Why did he have to…he was dead, so he shouldn't…why argue over stupid things, this ghost was more than weird and she was starting to get used to some of his oddities.

"Well, we are not in 'some places', we are at my house" she hissed and shrugged him away. God he loved it when she played hard to get. "Why don't you just try it once, I mean I tried…bathing…" ugh he hate that word. "Actually, I made you bathe…" she raised a brow at him and gave a small smirk, it somewhat faltered when his own grew. "Well I should 'make you' taste this eh?" he wiggled his eyebrow and raised a squirming beetle in the air.

"You better not!" she hissed and walked away, but he followed quickly which made her start running "No, no, no….I don't want to..." she yelled at him, but all he did was laugh and chased her with the bug in his fingers. "Come on babes, you made me do something…now it's time I made you do something" this sort of entertaining, chasing her everywhere around the house…after a few minutes he grew tired and finally zapped her feet to make her stop. "That's not fair damn you! Let me go and catch me the normal way" she struggled but he feet would not move. "Oh no, if you know me…you know I am not normal" his crooked teeth beamed at her, chunks of different things were between them and she clinched her stomach "Do something with that foul mouth of yours."

Oh, was this foreplay? You know him, his mind was always in the gutter "So you want me to kiss you?" his green tongue slithered across his lips slowly and she yelled "No, BJ that's gross, no, I want you to brush them and take that beetle away from my mouth!" she smacked the poor bug away and it ran off. "Damn it I was going to eat that…" he huffed and lazily let her out of the invisible restraints. "I doubt that is the last one in the whole house…" She pushed pass him which made him chase her down the stairs, but she lost her footing and fell…she closed her eyes knowing that her face will be planted on the steps, but when she didn't feel anything her eyes opened and she noticed that she was levitating.

"See I can be a good guy" he dropped her on her feet. She turned back with a bashful smile… "What ever you say."

A knock came from the front door and she sighed. "I will get it…who knows, my mother or father…or both" a look of sheer annoyance popped on her face when she said that. Before all this she was glad when they came and saw her…now…well…ever since Beetlejuice came she grew more and more away.

"Yes" she sighed when the door swung open, quickly without warning she ducked down…after seeing a barrel of a gun pointed straight at her eye. "Wha…" she screamed but the shot fired. Unsuspecting Beetlejuice was behind her the whole time; saw the gun and the man holding it just before the shot rang out…something struck him in his forehead. Damn, he thought and fell to the ground.

Lydia looked up and saw Chris wrapped up in bandages smirking. At the moment she couldn't make heads or tails of what happened, that shot was so close to her ear, she was deaf…she knew it because everything was quiet, even her screams to Beetlejuice.

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Damn aim" he whispered and glared at the sobbing woman stumbling towards the fallen body. Slowly he made his way into the house, walking up to the both of them with a half smile on his face. "I am so sorry about him…," he whispered coldly. Lydia turned and her whole body started shaking, but inside she knew BJ would be all right…I mean he was dead already wasn't he? Therefore, that means he could get shot and be ok, right?

"Fucking bastard" full-blown rage erupted from the petite woman, but Chris merely shrugged it off and grabbed her swigging arm and pushed her against the wall, then threw her on the ground. "Do not underestimate me Lydia Deetz, I will let nobody ruin me" he hissed coldly, his bandaged hand pulled out another bullet from his pocket and slowly he opened his gun.

It was not going to end like this; she did not know what to do though. A glance was shot at Beetlejuice; he was not moving… her head spun which made this odd pain strike her. Chris raised an eyebrow at her and thought of something. "Well, since nobody will be bothering us, maybe we should finish what we started in the hotel…" he placed his gun in his pocket and smirked coldly. Lydia could not believe what was happening, "Get away from me you ass" she yelled and kicked him and pushed him, but he still pinned her down to the ground.

"You would have been such a nice girlfriend" he kissed her neck. She wanted so much to throw up right now, her knees tried to hit him where it counted but she could not. How could a person with this much injuries have so much strength? This was not going to end in his favor; she would not let it. She needed to struggle as long as she could…

Luckily, it was not long; Beetlejuice pulled back his leg and struck Chris clear on his ribs knocking him clear across the room. "Fucking…ba…stard," he said holding his head and stumbling side to side. Lydia quickly jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Are you alright?" oh how happy was she to have someone she used to be afraid of save her.

Chris hacked up blood clots and shook his head smirking wildly. His wounds reopened on his side, they started bleeding through the bandages. Slowly he fumbled to his feet. "Ah, I should have known…she was fucking right…" he chuckled as if this was no big deal and searched his pocket for a cigarette…when he lit it a long drag was taken. "God this is good," he said holding it in front of him. Beetlejuice did not even show a hint of laughter and after finally not being dizzy he reached up, Chris felt something happening with his legs…and sure enough before he had time to reach he was being thrown against the wall at about 50mph. Lydia heard bone crunching sound and wanted to stop this. Even if the man tried to kill her…she just could not take it. "If you can't stand it then get the fuck out" Beetlejuice hissed her way…seeing the look on her face…it was as if he was reading her mind.

Chris groaned in pain when he was dropped to the floor. "Fuck you…," he hissed as he caught his breath. Sure, this was a clear disadvantage and surely, he did not know until now. However, he was not the type to back away…so easily. Without warning, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Lydia who was looking at Beetlejuice, he shot and she fell to the ground.

The ghost snapped his head towards the man with the smoking gun, his reaction made him clinch his hand together which tightened the grip on Chris's lungs. "Lydia!" he yelled glancing at her, "Get up…" now it was his turn to have his dead heart drop to the pit of his stomach, but she stirred…which made relieved him only a bit. Chris struggled to catch a breath but something felt as if it was grabbing his lungs, like invisible hands.

Lydia lifted her head, everything felt numb in her body, was she shot? Her eyes glanced at her side, she saw blood coming out of her shirt and she lifted it up…a bullet wound. "Shit" she whimpered. Beetlejuice stopped focusing on Chris, he had enough time to torture him later… his focus went to Lydia and he helped her to sit up. "Come on babes…I need to get you to the hospital" he gritted his teeth, but immediately shot up when people busted through the door "Fuck…" he breathed and wondered if he should hide her…but he glanced at her and smirked… "I will be back" and with that he disappeared.

Charles ran into the house first which was odd for someone as scared as he was, but someone told him that gunshots were heard. "Pumpkin!" he yelled and saw her on the ground, "Oh my god" he whispered. Delia came running and screeched when she saw Chris… "Is that?"

"Yes," Lydia said holding her side; now she just wanted the pain to stop… she wanted to die if it would help her. "Don't worry dear someone is coming" Charles picked her up and carried her outside, stunning both Lydia and Delia with his strength. She wondered if Beetlejuice was all right, her head glanced around and spotted a brindle dog running behind the house, a coy smirk appeared and she closed her eyes.

Chris groaned, making himself get to his feet. However, when he finally looked up several guns were pointed to him "Fuck" he spat blood to the ground and placed a cold smirk on his face. "Caught me eh?" he was so close to killing her, damn that thing she was with…what was his name? His head turned towards the window and saw that blasted dog snarling at him. His smirk grew and he tipped his head and mouthed 'I will get her.'

Beetlejuice almost went beserk, he pointed a finger at Chris, and before he knew it, Chris fell to the ground and shouted in pain and laughter "I will get her damn you." Shivers ran down BJ's spine and he growled at himself, thinking of a way to kill him…but torture was much better. Now to Lydia, he needed to know if she was ok…

* * *

What do you think??? I would love to hear what you guys have to say! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it helps me work faster! 


End file.
